


Epoch!新纪元！

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Calm Down Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Erik Lehnsherr决定应征分类广告最后一页上那份粗劣的招聘信息时，他没想到会遇上一位毫无现实概念疯狂的百万富翁。他也没想到遇见Charles Xavier，此人可能会成为他今生的至爱，如果他自己愿意承认的话。<br/>他更没有想到会遇见恐龙，但话说回来，谁能想到呢？</p><p>I love pan and dino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Cretaceous 晚白垩纪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epoch!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956617) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



Sebastian Shaw是一个伟大的家伙，有着伟大的计划；他每天早晨照镜子的时候都这么对自己说，接着从浴室里神清气爽地走出来，准备迎接新的伟大一天。  
“Sebastian，”在他的私人造型师抵达之前的间隙，他开口自语，“你，就是人生赢家。”  
  
他笃信正向强化，尤其是对于他自己还有他美妙的发型。“穿出成功人生”是他的生活准则，他对天发誓——因此他的私人造型师也恪尽职守。外表实在太重要了，鉴于他几乎拥有全世界所有的财富，他就该穿得和他的身份相符。他喜欢奢侈。奢华的生活令他感觉十分舒适自在。他坚信自己理所应当拥有这每一分钱。  
“这就是为什么，”他戴上自己最志得意满的笑容，朝着镜中的自己灿烂一笑，“我想要你帮我造出恐龙。”  
  
“事实上，”在他棕铜色的卷发之间藏着一只小小的耳机，里面传出迟疑的回复，“那根本不可能。”  
“怎么会呢当然可能！”Sebastian大吃一惊地说。别人可能会以为他如此震惊是因为从未有人拒绝过他而是全都随他所愿，但实际上他痛心疾首的原因是他发觉自己的牙齿只是白的发光，而本应该是 **白得闪瞎眼** 才对。这是不能接受的。他必须让他的公关去预约牙医才行。“我可以付钱，所以我为什么不该得到它？你担心的是钱吗？永远不要担心钱，亲爱的孩子，只要有我在。”  
  
“呃，”Hank McCoy，一位年仅18岁就已经坐拥三个博士学位的杰出精英，此时支支吾吾。  
“有话就讲，”Sebastian愉快地提议，然后向前倾身仔细研究自己的眉毛，“我没怎么听清，小伙子。”  
“这不是，嗯，不是钱的问题，”Hank小心翼翼地回答。很有意思，他的态度简直像是手无寸铁、口袋里只有一点纱布和一个回形针就想要接近一头野兽似的——意思是，他正在努力和体内强烈的本能做斗争，阻止自己现在就挂掉电话朝着相反的方向尖叫狂奔而去。  
  
所以说，比起一个手无寸铁口袋里只有纱布和回形针就试图接近野兽的人类，Hank还具有别的东西：纯粹的，毫无掩饰的渴望。  
  
“如果不是钱的问题，那 **到底** 问题在哪？”Sebastian问，语气里开始显露出些许烦躁。在他看来，根本一个问题都没有，更别提多个问题了。有钱能解决一切，难道现在学校里都没有教孩子这个道理吗？  
“只是，呃，我不确定恐龙是否能被凭空造出来，”Hank字斟句酌地说，宛如在等待炸弹爆炸般忐忑。Sebastian懂的，他太熟悉这种语气了，足以认识它，因为说实话，他本人就是一枚随时可能爆炸的人形炸弹。  
不过，说真的，炸弹啊，威胁啊什么的，实在是太1962年风了，过时。他主要用他得天独厚的变种能力让自己保持年轻。犹如，整容手术。  
  
“哦你当然不可能凭空去造，”Sebastian满不在乎地说，身子往前一直到鼻尖几乎碰到镜子。恶，他的毛孔好粗大。他暗自决定今天下午要在自己有奥林匹克运动场那么大的泳池周围晒太阳，吸收足够的美颜能量。“你会有一整套最顶尖的实验室，孩子。最高端的仪器，不需你花一分钱。我说我想要恐龙，是相当认真的，McCoy博士，而且你会发现我相当希望让过程变得尽可能顺利，流畅，轻松。”  
Hank发出一道低低的悲鸣，或许是因为刚才Sebastian在他眼前挂出了宛如豪华版棉花糖般璀璨的人生，亦或者是他刚刚检查了邮箱，发现了六封写着“账单到期”的邮件。  
“我——我对这个项目很感兴趣，当然，先生，”他快速地说，“我只是，呃，不确定你的——我们的理想——的可行性，我是说，没有恐龙的DNA来研究的话，我不知道——”  
  
“DNA？”Sebastian打断了他，皱起眉头远离了镜子。他听说过这个词。似乎跟他的变种能力有关系。在他心中的解释是，有些人天生比别人高级，而他则是里面最高级的一个。“你指的是某种东西，比如血液，对吧？你难道不能，我也不知道，找一只被封在琥珀里长达六千五百万年的蚊子，然后提取出细胞里面的恐龙血？”  
“真是详细得……令人没想到，”Hank慌慌张张的说，而Sebastian露出了一个得意的笑。现在他今天的笑容份额只剩四个了；他笑起来很好看，但不得不承认，实在是 **太好看** 了，他只得限制笑的次数。不能随便浪费。  
“我的确对此深思熟虑，孩子，”他温柔地说。如果他是个父亲形象的话，他此刻就会带着睿智的笑意摇摇头了。“所以你愿意吗？”  
“DNA不会是完整的，需要重组，会花点时间，而且我们还需要找到别的物种与它融合然后做测试，”Hank喋喋不休，但不再是小心谨慎的拒绝，而更多的是聪敏的科学家思考，于是，上钩，收线，拉网——Sebastian已经钓到这条鱼了。“但是当然，当然愿意——”  
  
“棒极了！”Sebastian开心地打断了他，带着又一个微笑（赢得了1989,1990和1992年度的全国最美微笑奖，而且他仍然对1991年的失利耿耿于怀）。“我期待看到你的成果，McCoy博士。经费已经安排好了，我的手下也会帮你准备起来。拜！”  
Hank还在啰嗦的时候他已经挂断了电话，再一次祝贺自己又得到了自己想要的东西，然后他的造型师到了，Sebastian就完全把这码事抛到了脑后，一过就是二十年。  
  


**

  
  
Erik Lehnsherr喜欢的东西如下，排名不分先后：他的变种能力，他的母亲，充满速度与激情地飙车，还有带着巧克力碎的草莓冰淇淋。  
而他讨厌的东西，排名不分先后：其余的一切。  
  
这不代表他就不享受眼前的景象：一套粗花呢的西装，蓬松的棕色卷发、发梢微微卷曲，淫荡的红嘴唇，时不时探出来的粉色舌头把它舔得水润发亮，还有令人难忘的漂亮蓝眼睛——当然，此刻被一本巨大的厚书而挡住了。在整齐、干净的手指之间透出书脊，上面写着《权力的游戏》。Erik听说过这个。他甚至有足够的兴趣愿意对此发问，作为开场白，如果他真的想要跟人聊天的话。  
  
直升机螺旋桨的嘈杂噪音在这简单的机舱里显得没那么清楚了，所以这儿安静得足以使Erik听见书页背后传来的轻柔呼吸声。当然还足以听见除他们之外的第三位乘客打鼾的声音，那人正抵着小舷窗睡得人事不省。  
Erik希望要是有机上电影可看就好了。或者饮料。或者能让他站起来，伸展一下麻木的双腿。  
  
《权力的游戏》突然被放低了，平摊在漂亮的大腿上。Erik没有在看那里。“你想借本书看吗？”红嘴唇说，而Erik因为他那精巧的、文雅的口音不禁微微出神，“我正在读第二本，但我也带了第一本。”那嘴唇弯起了一个友善的微笑，而Erik在短暂的一瞬怀疑这是不是全球变暖的罪魁祸首，因为面对此情此景他感到心脏周围有一块巨大的冰碎裂了、沉入了人类情感的汪洋大海之中。  
  
他后知后觉地意识到自己在傻瞪着，所以他赶紧眨了眨眼睛，集中精神，粗鲁地回答，“这书里的人不是都死光了吗？”  
红嘴唇若有所思地撅了起来。现在Erik开始流汗了。“好吧，的确，死了挺多人的。但也有不少角色活下来了。”  
“那真可怕。”Erik情不自禁地说。他到底在干什么？简直好像在试图聊天似的。这在《Erik Lehnsherr的人类情感记录》里可是开天辟地头一回。  
蓝眼睛闪烁着笑意。“不，我的朋友，那就是《权力的游戏》。”  
  
Erik吸了口气，不知怎的感到不知所措。幸运的是他不必绞尽脑汁想出什么愚蠢的回复，因为他们的同伴发出了一道响亮的鼾声，还流出了一条口水。Erik和蓝眼睛四目相对，两人忍不出爆笑出声，因为他们发觉彼此表情一模一样、心中想的也都是 **搞什么鬼。**  
  
“抱歉，”男人轻笑着说，把脸藏在了书后面好一会儿，该死的，不，Erik绝对不会喜欢上这种像小学生一样幼稚的动作，“恐怕，都是我的错。”  
“什么，”Erik不厌其烦地问。  
  
他脸红了。真可爱。Erik想要去死，或者把他按倒，看看那片红晕到底能蔓延到什么地方。“这个嘛，我是个心灵感应者。我或许，嗯，在起飞之后就让Shaw先生睡着了。”  
Erik瞪着他。  
“我通常绝对不会介入别人的头脑，”他解释说，仍然是可爱的粉红，“但他实在太吵了，一直在喋喋不休所以我……”他不好意思地停住了话头。  
  
哦对了，心灵感应。Erik在起飞前得知的这一点，当他不小心坐在他身上的时候。Erik可以解释，他的粗花呢外套跟座椅的材质十分相像，而且当时Shaw一直在絮絮叨叨令他有些分心。亦或者蓝眼睛的第二变种能力就是伪装。总之，Erik刚要坐下来的时候，突然大脑接收到一阵强烈的惊吓感，于是他发出了一道很没有男人气概的尖叫，一头撞上了机舱顶。  
  
两人都感到无地自容，Erik是因为他从没想到自己能发出这样的叫声，而蓝眼睛则是“哦天哪我很抱歉，刚才是下意识的自卫反应，我没想吓到你，”而Shaw错过了全程，因为他还在详细描述自己是如何大意在1991年的全国最佳微笑奖上落败。  
  
“谢天谢地，”Erik干巴巴地说，但并无半点怒意。他已经从那集《你所不知道的自身奥秘》的尖叫剧情中缓了过来，而蓝眼睛从那时候起就一直把脸藏在书后面，而Shaw则在屁股碰到坐垫的那一瞬间就神秘地靠着窗户睡得昏天黑地。  
“你真的不介意？”《权力的游戏》已经被彻底合上，丢到了空座位，那双蓝眼睛好奇地偷看着他。Erik感觉自己犹如一只有思想的阿米巴原虫被放在载玻片上，面对着一只巨大的眼睛。好可怕。  
“介意什么，”Erik又问，主动显示出他高于常人的智商。  
“我是指，你知道——”他抬起一只手，指尖在太阳穴处动了动。Erik意识到这显然是心灵感应的标示。  
Erik哼了一声。“不。在我看来，让他睡着对我们俩都好。”  
  
蓝眼睛笑了。这使他的脸庞都亮了起来，令人怀疑他是不是自己可以发电发光一般。应该有人去使用他。醒醒啊美国。“所以，我猜你也是刚被雇佣的工作人员？”  
“是的。”Erik耸耸肩。不管他是不是心灵感应者，这都不难猜。还有谁会来到这拥挤的直升机上呢？“有人告诉我我的能力会对控制机器恐龙有涌出。”  
“哦你一定是Erik！”他的眼睛亮得璀璨，Erik简直想让他帮忙给自己的iphone充电。因为一路上都在玩愤怒的小鸟，已经只剩47%的电了，需要好好充一下。“Shaw先生跟我提过你，我们会成为同事！”他伸出一只手。“Charles Xavier。”  
  
“他是本人对你说的，还是你从他脑中读到的？”Erik坏心眼地说，只为了看他再度脸红。Erik从来都不讨厌粉色——毕竟，草莓冰淇淋就是粉色的——但是粉色开始在他喜欢的列表里排名上升了，这可是自从该表1997年创立以来从未有过的。  
“我也许是偷看了一下，”Charles羞赧地说，和他握手。他的皮肤柔软而光滑，但他掌心却温暖而有力，完美地嵌在Erik的手中，就好像注定属于这里似的。Erik从不相信命运，但是。  
事实上，他都开始不确信自己到底想到哪里去了。  
  
“所以假如我们共事的话，”Erik突然反应过来他还拉着对方的手，赶紧松开，“到底一个心灵感应者该如何帮助一个磁控者操纵巨大的假恐龙呢？”  
“我的重心是那些观看恐龙的人，”Xavier轻快地说，“我只要把他们的思维稍微调整一下，就能让他们以为自己在看真正的恐龙。”  
“到底有什么人一开始会以为自己能看到真的恐龙？”Erik怀疑地问，朝Shaw瞥了一眼。  
“我不知道，”Xavier带着不好意思的微笑说，“还好我们不是在市场部。”  
“那就不用再介入别人的脑子了，”Erik直言不讳地说。这是他的一种才能。他能在一眨眼间从警觉、敏锐转变成冷酷、一针见血。他妈妈向他指出了无数次这就是他为何没有朋友的原因，而他唯一的回应是，那就是我的目的，妈妈，现在能不能把馅饼递给我。  
  
和他专业的外表相符（那身粗花呢），Xavier看上去就是那种能够开一整天的讲座解释心灵感应灰色领域的人，但他的回答却令Erik没有想到。“比起大局来讲，我做的事情相对无害，不是吗？我只是帮助别人觉得开心。”  
Erik想要争辩，为了争辩而争辩的那种。他承认Xavier看上去十分不错，当他微笑、无辜地眨眼的时候——虽然Erik不喜欢人类，但并不代表他不懂得欣赏人类的美——Erik忍不住想象Xavier被惹怒之后热情洋溢地为自己和自己那富有争议性的变种能力的样子。Erik喜欢争辩。Xavier看上去很适合争辩。  
  
另一方面，Erik是个变种人支持者，说难听点是个变种激进分子，更难听点是个对于”你如何看待变种能力”话题十分狂热的疯子。在面对那些无知的普通人类时，他随时准备好驳斥那些变种人威胁的言论。Xavier可以阅读和改变思想。那又怎样。Erik也有过人的变种能力，既可以把摩天大楼像可乐罐一样挤扁，还能迅速找到家门钥匙。  
说到底，一切都是高度相关的。  
  
从Xavier那浅浅的暗笑看来，这些思绪他基本全听见了。Erik冷静地把自己的另一个想法埋了起来（他们两人不穿衣服这样那样），以防Xavier想入非非。  
“还有五分钟降落，”飞行员的声音从嘈杂的通讯线路传出来。Erik试图从他的小圆窗看出去，但只看到了开阔的海面。希望这里某处真有一个岛。Erik保持怀疑态度。  
“我或许应该把他叫醒，”Xavier不情愿地说，朝着Shaw的方向点头示意。  
“必须这么做吗，”Erik面无表情地说。  
Xavier大笑起来，然后就像按下按钮一般，他突然表情严肃起来，认真地用两根手指按上了太阳穴。Erik佯装自然地看他，或至少他努力试图掩饰自己，不让Xavier发觉他在心中细细地记住他脸上每一颗雀斑的样子，以及想象其他的雀斑会藏在他衣服下面的什么地方。  
  
Sebastian Shaw猛地坐了起来，毫不在意地擦了擦下巴的口水。“啊，棒极了，我们就快到了！”他的吵闹使得机舱显得更为拥挤了，公然违背了物理学的准则。“我觉得我该给你们来段发言，不是吗？”  
Xavier鼓励地点点头，显露出礼貌的兴趣。Erik跟他一样礼貌，这表示他在强迫自己抑制住把机舱扯开、把这家伙丢出去的冲动。  
你需要这份工作，他提醒自己。收入会很不菲。而且你还想给Charles口一发，如果你犯下谋杀罪行的话那可就有点麻烦了。  
“1993年，”Shaw开口，对于Erik脑中的“从什么时候起我把Xavier叫成Charles”的混乱风暴浑然不觉，“我曾有个梦想。”  
  
这过分夸张的台词令Erik大脑空白。Charles同情地瞥了他一眼，无声地跟他一起感叹了句 **搞什么鬼** ，哦天哪难道Charles也听到了他之前的想法？  
“我曾有个梦，恐龙将会再度与人类和谐共存，”Shaw肆无忌惮地说，而Erik强迫自己摒弃暴力的念头。“而如今，我有了能让它成真的财富。”他停下来看着他们俩。  
“喔，”Charles慢了半拍说，“棒极了。”  
“我雇佣了一个名叫Henry McCoy的聪明年轻人，让他负责把我的梦想变成现实，”Shaw显然对他的恭维很满意，“因为我的主要目的是建造一个前所未有的主题公园——整个岛屿都充满了活的恐龙。不幸的是，那时候我手头很忙，我知道这么说很蠢，但，我完全忘了这件事情。”  
Erik不懂一个极度有钱的人是如何不长脑子地雇人创造恐龙，又是如何不可思议地忘光了。  
  
Shaw长叹一口气。“等我想起来的时候，已经过去了很多年，我失去了很多，因为经济危机——这就是人生，嗯哼？——而我被迫放弃了很多东西。”他停下来以制造戏剧效果，而空气中的沉默是如此浓厚，Erik几乎可以把它切下来、配以淡奶油装盘。“幸运的是，都过去了。我的生意逐渐开始好转，而我决心将我的梦想改头换面。”  
  
Erik突然意识到他正坐在一家私人飞机里，飞向一个即将变成公园的私人岛屿，而这一切的主人却在说，他现在正经历着经济萧条。在他对面，Charles想必也有着同样的想法，因为这一瞬间他的表情好像意外被人口爆一般。  
Erik最好把肮脏的念头收一收。  
  
“幸运的是，在过去二十年我学到了很多，也被灌输了一些想法，”Shaw轻笑一声，指望Erik和Charles会笑着附和，但没人有反应，“我现在知道，雇人创造恐龙是有点方向错误的，更别提太雄心勃勃了。我们还是会有一个恐龙主题公园，毋庸置疑，但里面只有机器恐龙，所以我才需要你们两位来助我一臂之力。”他朝他俩灿烂一笑。  
“真是令人激动，”Charles撒谎，三岁小孩都能看出来他在胡扯。  
“可不是吗？”Shaw快乐地回答。  
Erik想把 **自己** 丢出飞机算了。  
  
幸（bu）运(xing)的是，他的想法被打断了，因为飞行员开始宣布他们即将登陆，在两小时来的第一次，Erik终于看到窗外除了天空海洋之外其他的东西。那东西逐渐显露成一片茂密的丛林，蔓延在一座死火山的缓坡上，仿佛从虚空之中突然长出来的一般。海浪冲刷着岩石峭壁，激起几百尺的水花，而直升机颤颤巍巍地停了下来，来回晃悠了几次之后终于一声闷响落地。  
“这里有多大？”Charles问。  
“方圆三到五英里吧，”Shaw回答，因为有更多话可说而兴高采烈。“我还没有命名，但等我们开始工作之后可以考虑一下！”  
飞行员从前舱跳了出来，帮他们打开舱门。他们立刻被潮湿的空气所裹挟，如同肮脏的湖水一般令人窒息，Erik险些喘不过气，恍若身处水下。Charles穿那身衣服会热死的。  
  
不过，Erik还是先走出了直升机，下意识低下身子以免被螺旋桨爆头。他的衬衫已经被汗黏在了身上，头顶的艳阳毫不留情地在万里无云的天空肆虐，刺眼的光线被海水反射回来。他已经开始讨厌这里了。  
“欢迎上岛！”Shaw和Charles跟着Erik来到地面。在他们身后，直升机已经随着一阵下降气流重新起飞，狂风侵袭了他们好一会儿，然后直升机飞走了。  
Erik恍惚感觉到一个捕兽夹锵地一声合上了。  
  
一辆吉普车在森林边缘瞪着，漆着荧光橙和酸绿色，就好像电视节目里指导你不该做什么的标志性色彩。为了凸显这艳俗的色彩主题，一位高个子的蓝色长毛变种人站在打开的驾驶座门边，有一瞬间Erik怀疑自己是否走进了苏斯博士的小岛。  
Charles因为他这个想法而用胳膊肘捅了他一下，搞什么，Erik还没意识到他们的关系什么时候从敬而远之变成了可以肘击对方。  
 **友好点，** Charles在脑中提醒他，每一个清脆的音节都清晰地落进Erik的脑海， **他对于自己与众不同的外表很在意。  
  
** “欢迎，Shaw先生，”那个变种人穿过前端的獠牙小心翼翼地说话，“大家一直很期待您的到来。”  
“Henry！”Shaw冲上前去，热情地跟他握手。“终于见到你真人真是太好了！先生们，这是Henry McCoy博士，博士，这是Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier，我们的两位新成员。”  
他们握手之后钻进了吉普，McCoy开车，而Shaw坐在副驾驶，Erik不得不坐到了后座。好处是，他可以坐在Charles身边（他比Erik体型小，坐得更舒适）。而且McCoy的空调开到了最大，这对于头顶的毒太阳可是个恩赐。  
  
“我的货物送到了吗？”吉普车沿着森林里一条蜿蜒的泥土路前行，Shaw开口问道。路上很颠簸，而且周围的树都绿得吓人，更别提吉普车本身瞎眼的艳绿色。Erik发觉自己试图穿过顶棚窥探头顶偶尔出现的蓝天，只为了让自己的眼睛别那么无聊。  
“是的，”McCoy回答，但听起来有些迟疑。“不过我们不知道该把那些机器恐龙放在哪——我想也许可以放在博物馆里？”  
“博物馆？”Shaw发出难以置信的笑声。“博物馆只配化石和骨头，恐龙才是主要的景点！我们需要把它们安排在岛上各处，尽可能看上去像是真的！”  
McCoy皱起眉头。“它们要做什么用呢？真的那些就足够了，我想。”  
  
Erik难得与Sebastian Shaw动作一致：瞪着McCoy，不确定自己是不是听错了。他说 **真的** 那些， **真的恐龙** ，对吧？就连Charles都有些难以置信地看着这位科学家。  
意料之中，Shaw第一个打破了沉默，“我亲爱的Henry，那不可能。恐龙已经灭绝了几百——”  
“六千五百万年，没错，” McCoy冷静地打断他，“直到今天。Shaw先生，你雇我帮你做出恐龙，于是我做了。我给你的留言你 **一封** 都没听过吗？”  
“没，我——”  
Sebastian Shaw突然止住了话头，因为吉普车开到了森林的边缘，开进了一片开阔的旷野。也许他说完了，也许没有。  
  
Erik永远不会知道了，因为此刻他无法思考其他任何事，眼前只有一只巨大的怪兽，腿比树干还粗，脖子比长颈鹿还长，缓慢的，沉稳的每一步都让大地震颤，不容辩驳地终结了话题。  
  
一头真正的，活生生的恐龙。


	2. Paleocene 古新世

Charles Francis Xavier知道很多事情。比如，他知道圆周率的前两百位数还可以凭记忆背出来，他知道人类基因组的奥秘，知道宇宙的估测年龄是139亿年，而地球只有46亿年，也知道他脚下的土地是由三千万年以前一块名叫盘古的泛大陆演变而来。他知道该怎么洗衣服，虽然这和众人的猜测不符；而且他绝对知道，Erik Lehnsherr是个火辣的帅哥。  
  
他也知道，恐龙已经灭绝了六千五百万年，这伤痛的事实自从六岁起就埋藏在他心底，那时候他站在全班小朋友面前自我介绍，把甲龙的绒毛玩具紧紧抱在胸口，大声宣布，“等我长大了，我想要 **当恐龙** 。”  
他的老师慈祥地告诉他不可能，但说实话，他自从那时起便觉得失落不已。  
  
然而，如今这一切遗憾都一扫而空，因为他正盯着一只活生生的腕龙，正在悠闲自得地嚼着树顶的叶子。Hank把吉普车开得更近了些，在五十码左右的距离停下来，让他们透过前窗和头顶的天窗欣赏眼前的奇迹。  
Charles茫然不觉地拧动门把手，视线一直不曾离开面前的景象，盲目摸索了一会儿才打开了车门。他跌跌撞撞地下车来到吉普的侧面，没有理会Hank的警告，恍惚意识到Erik也跳下车来到他的身旁，然后他穿过及膝的野草往前，仰起头观察腕龙为了吃到更多树叶而伸长的脖子。  
  
他几乎快要走到吉普车和恐龙的中间点，依然难以置信地注视着，停下了脚步。Erik在他身旁站定，开口，切入重点，“Charles，那是只恐龙。”他那可爱的、暴躁易怒的头脑因为震惊而变得平缓又安宁。  
Charles轻笑。“是啊，恐龙，不是吗？”他的声音几不可闻。他再度不敢相信地笑出声，因为 **上帝啊** 。“是恐龙。是 **恐龙** ！”  
  
Erik看着他，而Charles回望过去，在这惊心动魄的一瞬间，Charles感觉自己好像已经和Erik认识了很多年，而不是萍水相逢仅几小时，单凭两人脸上同样惊叹的表情就已心有灵犀。就好像他们一同发现了外星人一样。不过，Charles简直要笑裂地心想，对于地球而言，恐龙的出现不是理所当然吗？  
  
“真令人惊叹，不是吗？”Hank和Shaw也来到了他们旁边，这名科学家的声音里带着满满的自豪。如果他们身份互换的话，Charles想象自己会在地球上的每一座山顶和75%的大城市高楼大厦楼顶大喊出自己的成就。  
“她真美，”Charles真诚地说，再度仰视着她。腕龙扯下了一大丛树叶，有一些飘落到了远处的地面上。“Hank，你——你是怎么做到的？”  
  
“这个嘛，当Shaw先生二十年前雇佣我的时候，他自己提出了一个基本设想，”Hank坦承。“我本以为无法做到，但我成功从琥珀封存的蚊子体内提取了红细胞。用这些细胞，我分解出了恐龙的DNA，开始重组。”他抓了抓后脑勺。“那过程费了一年左右。”  
“不会有空缺吗？”Charles立即问，像鳄鱼把无辜的斑马拖进河里一样那么急切。  
Hank眨眨眼，正是斑马会有的表情，再过半秒钟脑袋就会被鳄鱼咬掉。他回过神来，回答，“是的，基因序列中是有一些缺口。但我成功地用青蛙的DNA加以替换，和恐龙的DNA相融合。问题解决了。”  
  
Charles感觉到自己对于Hank在这岛屿上可能做出的成果膜拜的五体投地。“那怎么培育呢？”  
“它们都是从蛋里孵出来的，就像真正的恐龙，”Hank说，声音又重拾了自信。就像斑马神气活现地踩到了鳄鱼背上，鼻孔朝天。“我顺利将融合过的DNA注入鳄鱼的卵细胞内，创造出一个胚胎，然后和人造的蛋黄质和一点水一起放进塑料的龙蛋内。接下来经过一周左右的孵化，再然后，好吧，”他抬头朝着腕龙一笑。“结果你自己看到了。”  
  
“Hank，”Charles用自己犹如一千个太阳那样炽烈的热情说，“这实在太惊人了。”他简直快要哭出来。恐龙。真的，活生生的恐龙，六千五百万年来第一次再度出现在地球上。而他，正是最早的几个目击者之一。他感觉犹如一只鳄鱼在看一匹斑马踩在另一只鳄鱼的背上，感到既困惑，又神奇。  
“正是，”Hank有点憨厚地笑，“确实，对吧？”  
  
“见鬼，”Erik强烈赞同，扬起眉毛用一个简单的词做了总结。他看着面前这两人，好像他们多长了脑袋似的，Charles不禁忍笑。根据Hank过去二十年来的成就，说不定人类多长出一个脑袋也是有可能的呢。  
这并不是Erik盯着看的重点。  
  
“真令人叹为观止，”Shaw惊叹，终于从他被恐龙震惊的状态中缓过来——好吧，难怪刚才这么安静。“我做梦都没想到这真的能成为现实——”  
好吧他至少有件事做对了，Erik直白地心想，他脑海中的声线干巴巴的，因为他一开始就雇了Hank来为他工作。只是运气好恰巧遇到了能让这成为现实的人。  
Charles不得不咳嗽一声才掩饰住自己的偷笑。  
  
“——而现在，我就站在某个奇迹的顶点，”Shaw继续说，洋洋得意。“而我发觉自己，说不出话来。”他激动地摇着Hank的手，几乎兴奋得浑身发抖。“McCoy博士，你完全超越了我的期待。”  
“还有更多的东西，”Hank许诺，“有很多东西要展示给你看。”  
“那就快带路吧，我亲爱的伙计！”  
  
Shaw和Hank朝吉普车走回去，Shaw激动地叽叽喳喳而Hank在尽全力跟上他的语速。Charles逗留了一会儿，仰头望着腕龙开始嚼新的一丛叶子。  
“好吧，我猜我们失业了，鉴于新的发展形势，”Erik在他身边开口。“谁能想到呢。我们一直在找恐龙的替代品。”  
“我猜也是，”Charles笑了，“但我无法让自己太失望。毕竟，看看这个啊。”他抬手指了指恐龙。  
Erik带着沉默的喜悦望着他，他思绪锋利的边缘如同指尖轻轻滑过Charles的肌肤，几乎是无形的，Charles几乎颤栗。他张开嘴想要说什么，不过头脑一片空白，幸运的是他被吉普车的喇叭声打断了。  
  
“我们继续吧，先生们！”Shaw的头和半个身子都探出了遮阳篷，不耐烦地朝他们挥手。  
“你觉得我们可以关上窗把他切两截吗，”Erik咕哝出声，Charles轻哼同意，得到了一个露出太多牙齿的鳄鱼笑，好像可以把斑马的脸吃掉一样，但此刻Charles感觉自己完全被迷住了。谁知道呢。  
  
Charles又留恋了片刻，而Erik朝吉普车走去，仰头望着腕龙继续吃草，它似乎完全忽略了、或是压根没注意到这些渺小的人类。Charles几乎可以把这个观察总结为一个复杂的隐喻，或是一个有趣的比方，来形容人类是多么渺小而微不足道，比起时间长河中其他波澜壮阔的事情，但他觉得其实腕龙只是肚子饿了，享受超级好味的树叶而已。  
喇叭又响了一声，说真的，万一这噪音让眼前这头五十尺高的恐龙受惊然后把他们全都踩扁怎么办？他可不想被压成薄饼，他认真地想，然后转身朝着吉普车走去。  
  
至少，他深思熟虑地补充，他得先吸一次Erik的老二。  
或许两次。  


 

**rbbjpbbcharles1_zps651416bc.jpg** _(36.7 KB, 下载次数: 0)_

[下载附件](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=Njg3Mjh8M2MwMTQyOTl8MTQ0NDE0NzEzOHwyODI0Njh8MTgxMDMx&nothumb=yes)  保存到相册

2015-9-28 23:15 上传

 

  
**“等我长大了，我想要当恐龙** 。”  
  


**

  
  
Erik花了六点五秒钟去认识Logan Howlett就知道这家伙是个危险人物，顶级危险，因为Logan短短时间内就爬到了Erik永无止境的讨厌之物列表里最前列。  
  
是这样的：  
“你好，”Charles开口，友善得足以让他的照片被印在字典“谦逊有礼”那一个词条，然后伸出了手，“我是Charles Xavier。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，”Erik跟着开口，因为他现在正在尝试这种全新的处事方式，努力做出一个好人的样子。一个潜在的约会对象。Charles Xavier可能会考虑上床的对象。诸如此类。  
“Go fuck yourselves，”那毛发蓬乱的混蛋连头都没回。  
Erik首先，下意识的反应是 **好呀我很乐意** 然后赶紧是 **哦该死Charles听见了吗** ，这想法出现的频率已经变得很高了，最后他才反应过来， **这混蛋是谁。**  
  
“这位是Logan Howlett，”McCoy乐于助人地解释，他的动作就慢了两秒钟，就错过了全部的故事。“专业的猎人和捕手，但我雇佣他的主要原因是看管我们的迅猛龙基地。”  
“迅猛龙 **基地** ？”Charles问，语气中的兴奋和大多数孩子第一次走进糖果店时一模一样，他惊叹地仰望着三十尺高的钢铁墙壁。  
“ **迅猛龙** 基地？”Erik问，把重音放在了真正的点上。注意重点啊，朋友们。  
  
“你养育了迅猛龙？”Shaw的声音对于一个把钱投在创造可怕的食人怪物的人类来讲，有点儿过于欢快了。  
“那是自然，”McCoy回答，听上去好像别人要是以为他没养出可怕的食人怪物等于侮辱了他。“我们还有几只成体的暴龙栖息在岛的东北角。”  
“你说的暴龙是霸王龙？”Erik问。“蜥臀目兽脚亚目暴龙科的霸王龙？”  
“你至于说得那么全吗！”Logan扭头瞪他一眼，开始沿着墙边的梯子往上爬。  
  
Erik强迫自己无视那只毛茸茸的王八熊，转而盯着Hank。“你到底为什么会觉得养霸王龙是个好主意？”  
“这是个恐龙公园！”Shaw说，跟着Logan蹦上了梯子。“没有霸王龙还叫什么恐龙公园？”他戏剧性地喘了口气，Erik怀疑地环视四周，寻找是不是有什么摄像头，不然Shaw怎么搞得跟评奥斯卡似的。“我会将它命名为，侏罗纪公园！”  
“这太蠢了，”Charles立即发话，跟在他后面爬了上去，“霸王龙生活在白垩纪末期，那是侏罗纪之后很久的事情了。”  
  
太蠢，Erik心想。他是不会选择这个词的，但足够合适——这太蠢了，他们竟然心甘情愿地待在一个充满史上最邪恶生物的荒岛上。恐龙，是呀，棒极了；但一头专心吃树叶当午餐、完全无视你的恐龙，和一头看着你、把你当成午餐的恐龙，可是截然不同的啊。Erik可不想成为午餐。  
  
“你不上来吗，Erik？”Charles充满希望地朝下面喊。  
Erik眨眨眼，反应过来自己还站在地面上，而Logan和Shaw已经到达了顶端，Charles则爬到一半，低头望着他。“来了，”他粗声粗气地答应，开始攀爬起来。他体内一个小小的、幼稚的角落在悄声幻想着， **来上你** 。  
他赶紧掩饰住这个想法，转而大声地想自己有多饥渴。想吃午饭的那种饥渴。  
  
Charles灿烂地笑着，等待着他。“我想Hank会把这当做我们参观主建筑和实验室前的最后一站，”等Erik靠近一点儿之后他说，“我可以肯定，到时候就有午饭吃了。”  
“很好，”Erik说，强挤出一个微笑。这么多微笑开始让他觉得脸疼了。真是不益健康。  
“还有，你不必担心霸王龙的事情，你知道，”Charles在他们继续爬的时候说，“我怀疑我们都没机会见到。在Logan打断之前，Hank正要解释，他观测到霸王龙对于他们建立的栖息地十分有保护欲，也许根本不愿意踏出一步。只要我们不去打扰，他们也不会打扰我们。”  
  
“Shaw还是真心想要让游客来这里？”Erik咕哝。他一生中听过不少坏主意，甚至他自己也有过一些，但这一个可以列进前三——有着“停止”的警告标志，还没有医疗保险。  
Charles若有所思地偏了偏脑袋，或许意味着他正在Shaw的头脑中检视。他因为爬长梯而有些气息不稳的姿态实在太可爱了，当他们到达高墙顶部的时候，他还在轻轻喘息。“是的，他看上去相当认真。他已经在脑中规划了一个游客中心。十分宏大。”  
  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“会有人被吃掉的，”他平淡地说，就好像陆仟伍佰万年前有块陨石朝地球飞来那样毋庸置疑。  
Charles的嘴角翘起，露出一个浅淡的微笑。“说的好像你在乎似的。”  
“我的天，”Erik一下子反应过来，陨石哐地一声撞上了地表，“ **你说得对** 。”  
  
“你们到底想不想看？”Logan强行插入了他俩的小世界，本来Charles的注意力只有Erik一人占据。这混蛋真的惹着Erik了。  
“我们要看什么？”Charles轻快地说，踏上了Logan，Hank和Shaw所在的平台。没有一点恐惧地，Erik紧跟在他身后。  
为了上床他可真是不顾一切啊。  
  
“我以为你们都想看看迅猛龙的喂食过程，”当他们都聚拢在高台边缘后，Hank开口。“其实也没什么好看的，但，呃……你们看了就懂了。”  
没什么好看的。他们所站的高墙属于一片巨大的方形壁垒，在Erik的感应下感觉像是钢铁的炉箅围绕四周，用沉重、坚固的柱子所支撑。在栅栏之外，目之所及只有茂密的尤里卡棕榈，长得密密实实连地面都挡住了。这就是迅猛龙基地哦。  
  
“这里面有多少只？”Shaw问。与此同时Logan开始操作高台边的一个控制板，栅栏的某个区域伴着低沉的轰鸣打开了。  
“根据我们的估计，至少十五，”Hank立刻回答，但随后迟疑了一下。“不过，可能还要更多散落在岛的其他区域。”  
“什么，”Erik面无表情地问。  
  
“那么建造这个基地的目的是？”Charles好奇地问。“只是为了控制群体研究？”  
“实际上，本来是应该把所有迅猛龙都关在一个地方的，这样就不会分散，”Hank说，至少他还有足够的良心听上去很有歉意。“但两年前，那时候我们还没有你现在看到的屋顶部分，有几只成功通过棕榈树跳了出去，完全越过了围墙。”  
“太惊人了，”Charles双眼发光，“它们会主动追求自由。”  
“它们是有智慧的混蛋，”Logan低吼一声，切换了控制板上的一处按钮。他们看着一支沉重的机械手臂把一只五花大绑的成熟肉牛吊到空中。“逃跑的时候把我们的一个工作人员也带走了。他特别烦人，但还是挺可惜的。从未找到他的遗体。就在上周，又有一只迅猛龙试图爬上栅栏逃跑。在这附近可得时刻保持警觉。”  
  
那头牛不安地哞了一声，被缓缓地放入了茂密的绿树丛之中。它完全被挡住了，一点儿也看不见，Erik不知道自己是松了一口气还是没有。他笃信物竞天择——人类最优？——在一头形单影只的肉牛和一群凶恶而聪明的食肉动物之间会发生什么，不难想象，但这不表示他就想 **亲眼观看** 。  
机械手臂停住了，大概是牛已经到了地面。一阵诡异的寂静。微风轻抚过树叶，吹乱了Charles的头发。美极了。Erik的后背流下了一滴汗。恶心。  
  
Erik惴惴不安，低头看着脚下的树丛。也许Hank和Logan是在耍他们。让霸王龙和迅猛龙这样可怕的东西复生，想想都觉得疯狂，不是吗？谁会想要那种东西啊？一定是个玩笑。这座岛估计也就还有几头长脖子食草恐龙，或者顶多一两只三角龙罢了。  
  
毫无预警地，一道尖锐的鸣叫从树丛下面破空传来，所有的树枝都在疯狂地抖动，伴随着撕裂血肉的声响。机械手臂也剧烈地摇晃，发出刺耳的噪音，Erik忍不住咬紧牙关用能力控制住它，防止它被扯成两半。转瞬之间，一切都结束了，突然的寂静就如当初一般，机械手臂静止下来，只有轻风吹过树枝的声音显示绝对存在的迅猛龙已经离开了。  
Logan把机械手臂从围场中收回，原本绑着肉牛的皮带已经被撕碎，沾满了鲜血，不稳地摇晃着，但万幸没有带上来任何一头迅猛龙。沉重的栅栏再度合上了，把迅猛龙重新关在了里面。  
  
“不可思议，”Charles说，震惊地瞪着残缺不全的皮带。“才过了短短几秒，就什么都不剩了！”  
“没错，”Erik赞同，“对了你刚才说，这玩意有多少溜到外面去了？”  
“这个，”Hank紧张地说，“我们不确定具体数字——”  
  
“太崇高了！”Shaw惊叹，响亮地鼓起掌来。Erik感觉自己犹如身在剧院。“全世界的人都会成群结队来看迅猛龙每天中午的喂食表演！”  
Erik猜测动物保护协会肯定有异议，但此刻他有更重要的事情要关心。“真的没人在乎我们现在身处一个充满了可能吃掉我们的怪物的荒岛吗？”  
  
“你害怕了，Lehnsherr？”Logan上下打量他，挑起一侧杂乱的眉毛，无声地挑衅。  
“不是，”Erik冷静地回答。他才没怕呢。整座岛上他唯一会怕的东西大概只能是Logan神气活现的眉毛。“我只是在试着指出大家显然全然忽视了的真相。”  
  
“你刚才说什么，Erik？”Charles问，刚才他忙于和Hank讨论迅猛龙的营养问题，说真的，谁在乎啊。显然他们喜欢生牛肉嘛。  
“没，”Erik咬牙切齿但佯装愉快地说，与此同时Logan朝他一脸坏笑，“我什么都没说。”

  
**

  
  
午餐气氛很紧张。  
Charles很庆幸午餐没有持续太久，因为很显然，不知为何，Erik和Logan在短短时间内便仇视上了对方，两人陷入了一种原始的斗争之中，想要争出谁才是Alpha。说真的，他简直就是亲眼见证了人类进化的倒退。  
不能因为恐龙复生了，穴居人也要回归啊。（当然，他完全知道穴居人和恐龙绝不是生活在一个时代；这只是一个比喻罢了）  
  
至少他得以和Hank多聊一会儿，当Shaw没有连珠炮地问这岛屿要多久才能被整修成壮观公园的间隙。这么说吧，这主意令Charles很不舒服。他们现在有着绝佳的机会可以研究活生生的恐龙，但Shaw所想要的只是把它们关进笼子用来赚钱。  
Hank没有被吓坏的时候还是有着非常聪颖的头脑。Charles欣赏这样把科学当做初恋的男人；他的脑中都是灵感的火花，还有无穷无尽的公式及等式。在吃饭的途中，Hank一直向他较为深入地解释DNA修补的技术，所以等到吃完饭之后，Charles已经迫不及待想要去实验室参观一番了。  
  
说得夸张一点，他简直就像一只口吐白沫、急需被控制的疯狂动物一样。很不幸，有时候他对于科学和新发现就是这么热情，或者至少他母亲是这么形容的。  
  
然而，他所以的希望和梦想，都被Sebastian Shaw无情打破了。大概就在他们丢弃最后一张餐巾纸的两秒钟之后。简直令他想起他的幼儿园老师。  
“好吧，男孩们，似乎我们完全不需要你们的帮助了，”Shaw大笑一声，拍了拍Hank的肩膀，“这位Henry已经比我们超前了太多，不是吗？遗憾的是回主岛的直升机还要几个小时后才能回来——”  
“去弄台飞机，”Logan打断他，结束了他和Erik相互瞪眼的比赛。“那很小，但应该可以装下我们三个。”  
  
“我们 **三个** ？”Erik惊呼。好消息是他的听觉终于回来了；刚才吃饭的时候Charles请他把盐递过去，但他忙着和Logan大战谁 **能在一分钟之内不眨眼地吃掉最多土豆沙拉** 。  
“得有个驾驶员吧，”Logan理所当然的说，还真是理所当然。“你们俩当然不会飞。”  
  
有意思的是，Charles无法触及Logan的思想。好像一个充满白噪音的坏电台，好不容易能捕捉到的歌曲又是你恨的那些，让你想要尽快换台。世界上很少有人是这样的头脑，甚至对高等级的心灵感应者都难以参透。Charles认识的大多数心灵感应者都对这些人敬而远之。心灵感应者不喜欢谜团，因为他们的人生经验就建立在一眼看穿别人的基础上。  
Charles算是个怪人，因为他觉得这种人很有意思。有什么能比遇见一个难以在一秒之内读懂的人更有趣呢？好吧，恐龙不算啦，但他毕竟一两个小时之前才知道这种动物的复生嘛。  
  
然而，不管Logan多么有意思，Charles还是不愿这么快就离开小岛。“我不介意等直升机来，”他说，努力不要显得过于可怜兮兮。然而从Erik的表情看来，他没能成功。  
“哦，但我已经浪费了你们很多时间，不想再给你们添麻烦了，”Shaw坚持，一如既往地抓不住重点。“Logan可以立刻把你们带回主岛，问题解决。”  
“实际上，”Charles躲躲闪闪地说，“我希望能在离开之前跟Hank一起参观实验室。”  
  
“Henry和我还有好多事情要谈，”Shaw一本正经地说，再次拍拍Hank的肩膀。“恐怕我不能再等了。毕竟，我已经拖延了二十年！”他刺耳地大笑起来。没人附和。“但感谢你们的时间，孩子们，我很抱歉计划临时改变了，但，得了，真正的恐龙，谁能料到呢！哈哈！”他一把揽住Hank的肩膀，鉴于他们的身高差这是一个壮举，然后把这位科学家拖走，徒留Charles目瞪口呆地望着他们离去。  
  
 **修正：** 这比幼儿园老师向他温柔讲述恐龙早就灭绝了那次更糟。不过这一次，有Erik安抚地拍拍他的后背，尽管这位磁控者似乎被自己的贴心行为吓坏了。  
  
于是，这就是为什么，半小时之后，Charles发觉自己挤在他一生中见过最狭小简陋的机舱里，紧紧地抓着扶手；Logan大概是靠着魔法和奇迹的混合体把他们弄到了天上，大概还得感谢Erik的部分变种能力。  
  
“你应该这样抽烟吗？”Charles斗胆开口，怀疑地望着Logan不知从哪掏出来的一根雪茄，此刻正堂而皇之地衔在他的嘴边。  
“我不需要什么狗屎的说教，Xavier，”Logan说，作为一个将飞机开得像弹球一样的男人，他显得异常镇定。“我的身体，我自己说了算。”  
“我对您的个人健康没有丝毫关心，”Charles赶紧回答，紧紧抓住椅背以至于指节都发白了。“我更担心的是这飞机会不会爆炸。”  
  
“而我更担心它会不会先变成碎片，”Erik插嘴，他聚精会神地闭起了双眼。Charles几乎能感觉到他用尽了自己的能力在努力维持飞机的平稳，这既令人感到惊奇——因为他能够做这样的事情，也令人感到极度担忧——他不得不这么做才能保住安全。  
  
猝不及防地，就好像云层破开露出一缕耀眼的阳光似的，Charles意识到，他们不会有好结果的。事实上，他宁静超然地想，说不定结果会超级可怕。说不定他想要留在这岛上的愿望会被实现，只不过不是以他理想的方式。  
  
飞机发出一道任何飞机都不曾有过的怪叫，随后是可怖的震颤，让Charles的心跳到了嗓子眼。  
“操，”Logan说，仍然冷静得莫名其妙，尽管他们正在自由落体。  
“该死，”Erik说，他的低吼盖过了接下来一道大概是整个机翼脱离飞机的轰响。  
 **见鬼** ，Charles心想，飞机开始疯狂地旋转着砸向地面，小小的前窗透出的景象在蓝天绿树之间飞速切换，让人头晕眼花。  
  
Charles记得的最后一件事情是被彻底甩出了座位，撞向了本来是天花板而临时变成地板的机舱，然后Erik整个人扑到了他的身上，用能力将他俩牢牢固定在金属墙壁上，这时候天花板决定自己还是该回到上面，在那之后一切都变成了黑暗。  
  



	3. Eocene 始新世

Erik缓慢地醒来，发现两样东西。  
第一样：他正躺在一堆飞机残骸的中间，Charles趴在他的上面，依然人事不省。  
第二样：有一只跟吉娃娃差不多大，靠两只脚站立着、头部像蛇一样，一双小眼睛残忍贪婪的恐龙，正盯着他。  
  
“啊，”Erik开口，有效地证明了他所在的种族经历重重进化终于有了语言能力，然后朝着第二样东西挥动胳膊试图把它赶走。  
至于压在他身上的第一样东西，可以多待一会儿。  
  
第二样东西朝他 **叽喳** 一声，后退着蹦出了他的接触范围。它歪着脑袋，像鞭子一样细长的小尾巴前后摆动，一边审视着他。它还没张开嘴巴，所以Erik无从辨别它是食草还是食肉的，但他相信这该死的荒岛上面的一切都恨不得咬他一块肉。  
  
“你，”Erik说，凶狠地用手指向它，以表达自己是认真的，“不许动。”  
这下小恐龙张开了嘴巴，嘶嘶作响，露出一排尖锐的牙齿。呃呕。  
  
第一样东西开始蠕动起来，发出一道低低的呻吟。他平躺在Erik身上，这姿势是因为Erik一开始就扑到了Charles身上把他固定在飞机的天花板上，防止他俩摔断脖子或者更糟，被弹出飞机。  
然而仔细一想，似乎并没有任何用处。  
  
 **嗯唔** ，Charles恍恍惚惚地想，Erik十分享受地体验了一把脑子塞进搅拌机的感觉，因为此刻他的头脑正在被Charles困惑的、茫然的大脑所操纵。他好奇他会搅出什么味道的奶昔来。有没有可能会是洒满巧克力屑的草莓味奶昔？  
毫无预兆地，他突然在脑中背起圆周率来，一开始的几位数他还是知道的，接下来的一大串数字他根本没背过但却知道是正确的，这并不是他自己的大脑在背诵——  
“Charles！”Erik直到死都不会承认自己会惊叫，但此时他差不多算是惊叫了，挣扎着扶起身上的Charles，试图坐起身来。  
 **哇哦** ，Charles神志不清地赞叹，从Erik身上滑到了旁边。  
  
Erik支起身子，和Charles断开肢体联系后似乎行动方便了很多（尽管他内心的小角落为此不断哀悼），也有效地断开了Charles的思维入侵。Charles的思绪仍然紧贴着他的，但至少不再试图控制他了。这感觉犹如身处一条小船，有一条非常快乐而兴奋地准备喷水的蓝鲸在与他共游——它无意伤害你，且景象美妙，但与此同时你还是会不禁感到警惕，因为它一不小心就可以轻而易举把你淹死。  
  
“Charles，”他沉声再叫了一次，支起了身子。他蹲在这位心灵感应者旁边，专注地凝视着他，但还不敢去碰他，尽管很想拂一拂Charles汗湿的额前那一绺凌乱的鬈发。“你必须清醒过来。你受伤没有？”  
“我没事，”Charles咕哝一声，疲倦地抬起胳膊盖住了眼睛。而在脑中，他神志不清地想， **你的眼睛真漂亮** 。  
  
Erik沾沾自喜了一秒钟。他 **的确** 有双漂亮的眼睛，非常感谢，而且还有着变幻莫测难以界定的瞳色。  
  
“我不该让你听到这个的，”Charles嘀咕，脸红得可爱极了。也有可能是被太阳晒伤了。他的确肤色苍白，浅浅的雀斑像星河一般美妙地洒在Erik目之所及的肌肤上。至于进一步研究，显然，还需要继续探索——别把我带离地球Scotty，让我 **深入地心** 吧。(注：Star Trek中的经典台词)  
“如果你不想让我听见的话，那你最好清醒一点，别再投射念头了，”Erik耸了耸肩说。他仍然在脑中跳着玛卡莲娜舞因为得到Charles对他眼睛的夸赞。他忍不住，因为他只会跳这一种舞。“不过，你受伤了吗？”Erik突然清楚地意识到自己完全不知道该怎么处理一个脑震荡的心灵感应者，更别提一个森林里脑震荡的心灵感应者。  
  
“不，我没事。”Charles安抚他。他甚至还努力地坐起身，朝Erik微笑。“而且我认为我应该为此感谢你。”  
Erik花了一会儿才反应过来他的意思。“喔。飞机上的事情。”他发觉自己不自在地移开了视线，盯着Charles左肩后方的鲜艳灌木。“不算什么。”  
“要不是有你，我可能已经死了。”Charles指出。  
  
“我只是做了人人都会做的事情，”Erik淡淡地说，在心中想象出一个死掉的Charles就不禁想要缩成一团寂寞悲伤的小球。理智一点，Lehnsherr，你只是刚刚和这男人共同经历了一次坠机事件而已，又不是跟他结婚。  
还没结。  
 **等等，啥？**  
  
对于Erik的脑补一无所知，Charles只是以心灵感应者不常有的态度注视了他好一会儿，双眼仿佛是投射出智慧和正义的蓝色激光。Erik感觉自己被看穿了，差点以为他的第二变种能力是用X光看人，这时候Charles终于摇摇头开口，“谦虚感觉不适合你，我的朋友。你更像是那种傲慢混蛋的类型。”  
“你刚才是同时夸奖了我又骂了我吗，”Erik面无表情地说。  
“我就是有这种才能，”Charles欢快地说，然后环视了周围一圈。“话说回来，我们在哪儿？”  
  
一个非常伤感的问题。Erik庆幸话题改变了，第一次抬眼观察周围。绝对是丛林。这不可能认错。看上去他们掉下来的途中压到了好几棵树，它们的残骸散落成一片狼藉，中间夹杂着折断的树枝和飞机的碎片。更多碎片洒在他们周围，被他们落地时猛烈的撞击弄得面目全非。说真的，他和Charles没有变成碎片真是奇迹。  
“我们在一个全是恐龙的小岛中间，”他总结，因为这是他唯一能说的。  
  
“好吧，”Charles异常冷静，“不算最糟。总比坠海好一点。”  
Erik试图想象坠海会怎样，但想到鲨鱼准备吃点心的画面就止住了。  
  
“噢，是只细颚龙！”Charles惊叹出声，他毫无疑问是那种无聊百科问答的冠军；他看见那只仍然在用贪婪的小眼睛盯着他们的小恐龙，忍不住挣扎着站起身，起初有点不稳，但随后找到了平衡，朝着他惊叹的对象靠前了几步。  
“呃，Charles，”Erik小心翼翼地说，紧跟在他身后爬起来，“那——那东西，它有牙齿。”  
“很多东西都有牙齿，”Charles满不在乎地说，弯下腰仔细观察那只小怪物。  
“有 **很多** 牙齿，”Erik强调。  
  
“ **你** 也有很多牙齿，”Charles心不在焉地说，“我就不怕 **你** 。”  
“锋利的牙齿，”Erik着重说，尤其是那东西开始长大嘴巴发出嘶嘶声，“Charles——”  
“明显是为了撕咬而生的，”Charles赞叹，“可能是食腐动物，不过目前来看，它并不害怕活物——”  
Erik就知道这种事情要发生；他注意到那只恐龙屈起了后腿，朝着Charles的脸扑过去，嘴巴大张露出锋利的尖牙。Erik迅速从飞机的残骸里抄起一块铁板砸过去，像打苍蝇一样把那小恶魔撞飞了。它落在几尺以外的地面上，滚动嘶叫着，然后冲进树丛里不见了踪影。  
“Erik！”Charles惊慌失措地叫出声。  
  
“那玩意打算啃了你的脸，”Erik平淡地说。那块铁片仍然被他用能力漂浮在空中，像看门狗一样警惕地注意周围潜在的威胁。  
“并非岛上的所有东西都有恶意，”Charles翻了个白眼，直起身下意识地掸了掸衣服，“我不知道你为什么这么害怕。”  
“我什么也不怕，”Erik坚定地说，“还有我再提醒你一次，那玩意打算啃了你的脸。或者咬断你的脖子。”在他看来二者等同。  
Charles表示不信地哼了一声，令Erik咬牙切齿，但至少Charles没有再试图争论下去了。  
  
接着他们陷入了——并不令人不适的沉默，但却充满了毋庸置疑的，暗潮汹涌的压力。Erik动了动，疲倦地观察周围的灌木丛。他们得想办法回到McCoy的实验室，最好是在比那只细什么——邪恶龙——管他是啥的东西更大型的恐龙出现之前。  
Erik脑中设想的威胁画面，有着模糊的外表和体型，以T开头，和Sex押韵。（注：T-rex，霸王龙）  
  
“哦上帝，”Charles的声音如此惊恐，令Erik在脑海中想象的东西一下子从老二变成了该如何解决树丛中可怕危险，简直闪了脖子。“Logan在哪？”  
哦对了。那个混蛋。“估计死了。”Erik耸了耸肩说，稍稍放松了一点，因为他知道Charles的惊恐并非因为树丛里有东西在向他们进攻。这一次Charles又听到了他脑中的念头。  
“Erik。”Charles说，这短短的音节中充满了图书管理员驱赶顽童时那种责备的态度。要是这跟那个早该灭绝的毛发茂盛原始人没关系就好了。  
  
“我们又没时间哀悼，”Erik庄严地说，显示出他根本一点儿都不想哀悼。那男人把他们丢上了一架显然不适合飞行的飞机，该死的，差点要了他俩的命，让他们落到了此刻的田地。Erik倒希望Logan可以复活，这样Erik就可以把他再杀一次。“我们必须从这里找出还能用的东西，然后试着研究该怎么回到——”  
“ **保持警戒** ，”一个突如其来的大嗓门让Charles惊得一蹦三尺高，而Erik也差点吓出了心脏病。  
  
Logan犹如人猿泰山一般抓着一根藤从天而降，他的衣服破破烂烂，而头发仍然保持着神奇的双猫耳造型。他又绕着他俩转了一大圈，才松开藤蔓，重重一声落在地面上，双臂在胸前交叉。光着的双脚脏兮兮。  
他的胸口还戳着一块巨大的，歪歪扭扭的金属板。  
  
“搞，”Erik说，“什么鬼。”  
Logan哼了一声。“你们这对小情侣睡够了？”  
“ **小情侣** ？”Erik的声音比通常至少高了八度。  
“你，呃，”Charles虚弱地比划了一下，瞪着Logan的胸口，“这里有东西。”  
  
Logan松开手臂，像只火鸡一样鼓起了胸膛，Erik觉得倘若火鸡有这么多毛的话。“我的胸肌很赞，对吧？”Logan自恋地点点头。“我知道的。”  
“不，蠢货，”Erik淡淡地说，“有一大块飞机碎片戳出来了。”  
Logan低下头，望向那尖锐而扭曲的金属。就好像他才注意到似的。说好的 **保持警戒** 呢。“哦。那个啊。”他耸肩。“介意帮我拔出来吗，兄弟？”  
  
“当然不要，”Charles惊恐地嘟哝，抓紧了Erik的胳膊，好像这能阻止他使用能力一样。“如果我们现在拔出那个，你会流血而死的！”  
Erik倒觉得这计划不赖。  
Logan大笑起来。Erik几乎能看到他的精神正常程度正在下滑。“放松，查查，那不可能的。”说完，他便毫不犹豫地，抓住胸前的金属用力一扯。  
  
“我的老天，”Erik茫然地说，而身边的Charles倒吸一口冷气，俩人望着Logan扯出那块碎片后像 **瀑布** 一样喷涌出来的鲜血。  
Logan哼了一声，努力站稳了脚步，Erik惊恐而惊叹地发现，Logan的皮肤又开始长出来，迅速地愈合了。没过几秒他的伤口就完全合上，只剩下一滩跟非洲那么大面积的血泊。  
“哦我的上帝，”Charles说，Erik简直要被他赞美的语气弄吐了，“Logan，真是太惊人了。”  
  
“是有点好处没错，”Logan说着一点头，活动了一下肩膀。他听上去如此洋洋得意，Erik恨不得再找一块金属捅到他身上看看效果如何。“总之，在你俩睡美容觉的时候，我在四周查看了一番。”  
“你就不能叫醒我们，”Erik抱怨，“或者，检查我们的脉搏。”  
  
“你说啥，Lehnsherr？”  
“没说什么，”Erik愉快地回答，“继续吧。”  
  
  
“我们有很长的路要走，孩子们，”Logan坦白地说，蹲下身子，用手指在沙地上画了一个玩意儿，Erik猜测那是整个岛的轮廓。Charles跑过去查看这世界上最烂的地图，Erik只好也跟了上去。“基本上，Hank的实验室在这。”他在岛的一头画了个巨大的X标志，整个图案像是根黄瓜。或者老二。分不清。  
  
“等等，等等等等，”Charles的声音如此急切，Erik和Logan都不禁抬头看到底出了什么危险，“那是北还是南？”  
一阵沉默。  
“这是个合理的问题，”Erik对着Logan面无表情的瞪视帮Charles说话，“我也很好奇呢。”  
Charles再次朝他灿烂地一笑，Erik再次幻想这个笑容可以支持多少小村庄的用电。  
  
“南边，”Logan说，惹人嫌地在底部画了个巨大的S标志。“开心了？”他看到Charles点头之后才继续。“在我看来，我们大概在这。”他在岛的顶端又画了个X，上面还补充了个N。“这是北。”  
“你有多确定？”Erik怀疑地问。他的能力对于分辨南北很有用，但他估计Logan没有这样的伎俩。  
  
“我爬了树。”Logan回答，朝着头顶的椰子树挑起下巴。“海岸线在我们右手边几百码，根据太阳的方位那里显然是北。从高处看得更清楚。”  
Erik因为他缜密的推理而感到一阵失望。  
  
“哦，那也没那么糟，”Charles说，指着地图上两个X的中间。“这岛貌似，只有三到五英里长对不对？我们可以——”  
Logan爆发出一阵狂笑。“三到五？你他妈是怎么得到这个数字的？这个岛最长的地方要有二十英里，就是南北跨度。”  
“Shaw先生一开始说三到五。”Charles小小声地说，像只被踢了一脚的狗狗，这令Erik不舒服地动了动。通常当他遇到这样可爱又毫无抵抗力的东西，他都会涌起一种踩扁它的冲动。  
  
“Shaw根本狗屁不通，”Logan不屑地说，“我觉得他晒日光浴晒多了。或者照镜子照多了。“小心点，”Erik一本正经地说，“我简直就要喜欢你了。”  
“恶心，”Logan深有同感。  
“我们最好开始吧，先生们，”Charles宣布，拍了拍手。“二十英里也没什么大不了的，但我们没有任何补给——”  
“屁也没有，”Logan还来补刀。不幸的是，他是对的。Erik已经徒劳无功地查了几次手机想看看会不会有信号，但完全没有。他觉得这是Steve Jobs死后仍旧持续的恐怖统治。  
  
“——而且我猜测地形也不容易穿越，”Charles继续说。Erik感觉到Charles这个人不管怎样都会保持积极向上的乐观态度，这要么会奇迹般地鼓舞大家的精神，要么会让他们自相残杀。后者的可能性比前者高多了。“Logan，你得带路——”  
“那我呢？”Erik问，他可不想在Logan逞英雄的时候自己毫无作用。  
“你来殿后，”Charles赶紧安抚他。“这很重要的。”  
Logan嗤之以鼻。  
  
Erik冷静地比了个中指。显然Logan并不鸟他，而Charles只是乐不可支，所以只能由Erik来注意周围有没有可能会吃了他们的怪物。他深思熟虑地看了一眼仍然飘在空中的那块，他心爱的废铁。他已经用它来击退了一只饥饿的恐龙，所以他最好还是用老办法来对付。他相当确信“如果没坏就别修”的老道理，不过……  
  
他握起拳头，伴着响亮的硌喳一声，那金属变形了，逐渐变平，变锋利，直到它不再像机翼上脱落的一块废铁，而变成了一把四尺长的大砍刀。这样就像话多了。  
“走吧，”他说，上帝保佑阻挡他们前路的第一只恐龙吧。  
实际上，它们胆敢来试啊。  
  


**

  
  
Charles很火热。(Hot)  
“火热”这个词有很多含义，全都适用于Charles。他知道他很有魅力。这一假设经受过事实的检验，每一次都成功，除了一次对方对他的头脑比对他的老二更有兴趣，不过Tony反正也不是正常人，所以Charles不把这当做自己记录中的污点。  
  
最近更为充满希望的是，Erik不断证明了Charles源源不断的魅力，每当Charles不得不脱下花呢夹克防止热到中风的时候他都会突然结结巴巴。Charles会毫不犹豫地抛下他身上的所有粗花呢，只为了听Erik多咕哝几次，“你的衬衫很配你的眼睛。”  
这是当然。他的衬衫领子已经不如往常硬挺，而是在极端的丛林气候中湿哒哒地耷拉下来，但他衬衫的颜色的确很配他眼睛的色彩，那是完全故意的。Charles穿这件衬衫的时候都是想要显得整洁，犀利，完全让人 **无法抗拒** ——  
呃。他似乎扯远了。  
  
Charles很火热，而此时此刻他指的是最字面上的、最简单的含义：他感觉自己快被烤熟了。他汗流浃背，头发大概已经乱成了猛禽的鸟巢，再有点小动物的残骸什么的就完整了。  
好吧，其实只是一些小树枝和叶子啦。  
  
尽管如此，Charles还是心醉神迷——他在 **探险** 诶。虽然热的半死，但他毕竟正在和两个帅气的男人一同在美丽的热带丛林里远足，而且这座岛上还有真的，活生生的恐龙。说真的没人能遇到这种事了。  
不过，他心想要是真的能再看到什么恐龙，就更锦上添花了。他们已经在茂密的丛林中跋涉了一个小时，而Charles看到的上一只恐龙还是空地里的那只细颚龙，而且还没来得及看清楚就被Erik像打棒球一样击飞了。叹气。  
  
Logan走在最前面，用他长而锋利的爪子清出一条道路。那真的很有意思，显然爪子是他的第一变种能力，而自愈能力则是二级变种。Charles总想问他更多，但Erik指出他们顶多只有几小时的白天时光了，能不能走快一点。他还翻了个白眼。史诗级别的白眼。说不定从国际空间站上都能看见。  
这也太过火了吧，Charles腹诽。  
  
Logan猛地停了下来，举起一只手，示意停下。Charles乖乖地等着，一边充满希冀地眺望着周遭的树丛。这是Logan第三次暂停他们的迷你队伍了。第一次是演戏（Erik很不高兴），第二次是错误预警（更加不高兴了），但Charles心怀希望，说不定他们这次终于遇到了什么东西呢。  
“我觉得你又幻听了，”Erik在Charles身后说，完全无动于衷。Charles很感动Erik一直尽职尽责地守护在他身旁，紧紧地跟着他，尽管这一切都是建立在他们会被吃掉的愚蠢的、错误的假设下。  
“不，听。”Logan说，然后大家再度陷入了沉默。  
  
一开始Charles什么也听不到，除了普通的丛林声响——头顶的树叶偶尔被微风吹拂，还有无数昆虫的嗡嗡声。他在内心叹了一口气，失望不已。他再也看不到一头恐龙了。永远。他内心的幼儿园小朋友就快哭出来了。  
然后，在最后一缕清风停息，昆虫的嗡嗡声也隐去之后，Charles的耳朵捕捉到了一道低沉的吼声，几乎难以听见，但毫无疑问就在那儿，Charles又屏住呼吸听了好几秒钟，以确认那不是自己的想象。  
  
“你听见了吗？”他低语，兴奋得喘不过气。他心中的幼儿园小朋友已经在上蹿下跳，转起了圈圈。  
Erik唯一的反应是把大刀在空中举得更高，浑身紧绷。  
  
“我觉得是从高处传来的，”Logan说着，开始继续穿过树丛。  
Charles闻声立即跟在他身后，小跑几步追上他，没理会Erik的抱怨，“这真是世界上最蠢的——”  
随着他们的前进，低吼声变得清晰了一些，于是Logan放慢脚步，低调地穿过灌木，朝声源接近。Charles简直要激动得爆炸了，因为会是什么呢，会是——  
  
“我操，”Logan说。  
“我的狗眼，”Erik哀叹。  
Charles则目瞪口呆。  
  
在粗壮的树干底下，几支低低的树桠下面，是两只三角龙，它们的犄角和标志性的褶皱十分明显。同样明显的是，它们就是那低吼声的来源，因为那只看上去像是雄性的三角龙正在上一只他猜测是雄性的三角龙，它们正在——好吧。  
“像兔兔一样大干特干，不是吗？”Logan评论。  
“你再敢说‘兔兔’一次，”Erik说，他惊恐的目光仍然聚焦在那对三角龙身上。  
“太神奇了，”Charles赞叹，恍惚意识到自己笑得脸都疼了。他的大脑在飞速运转，无数个关于三角龙性行为的问题飘过。会有求偶过程吗？雌性会有一个伴侣，还是更多呢？或是每个求偶季节换一个？还是一生一偶呢？每次产卵能产多少？  
  
“为什么我们还在看这个，”Erik茫然地说，好像震惊极了。“为什么 **我** 还在看这个？看完没有？我 **看够** 了。我一开始就不想看，但我现在绝对不想看了。”  
“他们真是开心，不是吗，查查？”Logan坏心眼地说，瞟了他一眼。他的眉毛也做了一番运动，挑得不亦乐乎。  
“ **我看够了** ，”Erik再次大声说。  
  
“别吓到他们，Erik，”Charles惊叹。他朝Logan摆了摆手，视线仍然未从三角龙身上移开。“它们的确很享受的样子。”他若有所思地停了一下。“我想知道他们交配的原因是为了产卵呢，还是仅仅为了快感。有些生物是会那样的。”  
“真想知道是哪些生物呢，对不对？”Logan嘀咕。  
Erik的大刀差点折成了两截。  
  
“安静，你们俩，”Charles朝他们嘘了一声，Logan笑了起来。  
“得了，查查，”他召唤，“给它们一点隐私吧。我可不想等它们结束时还待在这儿，有的雄性会很有侵略性的。”  
“所以他们是父系社会了？”Charles沉思，浑然不觉地被拉走了。他的确希望他们可以在这里多呆一会，看看三角龙除了交媾以外的行为，但话说回来那些犄角确实挺吓人的。“我想知道它们其他族群在哪。他们应该是以族群为组的，不是吗？”  
“小型的是，”Logan确认，一边带着他们绕过三角龙远远走开。“我们对这个区域没怎么实地考察，很不幸，但这一点我是知道的。”  
  
“为什么不呢？”Charles失望地说。如果他在这儿的话，他愿意在这里详尽地考察，尽其所能地找出所有新发现。  
“我们只有四个人，”Logan解释。“Hank在实验室，另一个家伙在迅猛龙逃跑的时候失踪了。我们估计再也见不到他了。最后一个人只是做维护的工作。所以基本上来说，只剩我做野外工作，但我毕竟只是一个人，不可能面面俱到。”  
“也许现在Shaw先生再次对这个岛感兴趣之后，他会雇更多科学家来，”Charles渴望地说。  
  
Logan嗤之以鼻，就连Erik也不以为然地哼了一声。“他要把这里变成动物园，查查。不可能会有科学家再来了。”  
“那太糟糕了，”Charles轻声说。  
“没错，”Erik赞同，声音严肃得令人吃惊。Charles可以根据他思绪的触须感觉出他是真心的，并且朝他温暖地微笑了一下。Erik每当不知道该怎么回应又想装酷的时候，总是这么可爱，Charles不得不用咳嗽掩饰自己的笑声。  
  
之后他们陷入了沉默，每个人都沉浸在自己的思想泡泡中，专心往前走。午后的时光在继续，温度越来越高，湿度也越来越高，Charles几乎感觉无法呼吸。他渴死了，浑身冒汗，嘴巴发干。或许他现在根本没有汗可以流了。  
他提过他很火热没有？他很热。非常热。  
  
“我相信我们可以找到泉水之类的，”他昏昏沉沉地说，差点被地下的树桩绊了一跤。  
“好主意，”Erik热情地说。他已经放弃了用能力把大刀举到空中，现在把它当做登山手杖来使用。他用另一只手抓住Charles的手臂，强力而令人安心。这令Charles不禁战栗。“你还好吗？”  
“还好，”Charles恍惚地说。他想朝Erik感激地一笑，但结果却像是鬼脸。“只是好渴。”  
  
“如果我没记错的话，这附近是有泉水，”Logan说，停下来转身面对他们。他用挑剔的眼光看了他们一眼。“你俩为什么不休息一下，我爬上树看看能不能找到什么。”他抓住最近的树干，甚至没等回答就开始往上爬。  
Erik疲倦地坐了下来，松懈地叹了口气。“除了恐龙之外，这岛真是糟糕透顶。”  
  
Charles咕哝了一句，没有什么意义，开始自己穿过树丛往前走。他不确定自己要是停下来还有没有力气再走了。最好继续走。  
在他身后某处，Erik踉跄着站了起来。“Charles？”  
Charles继续走着。他想象自己听到了泉水声。或许它比Logan预想得更近。他只想要喝口水。或许好好洗把脸。甚至更好，游个泳。说不定他能说服Erik加入他。他们可以裸泳。  
 **那** 可真是太赞了。  
  
“哇！”Charles惊叫一声，脚底下的地面突然陷了下去，他往前一栽、顺着之前迷迷糊糊没有看见的陡坡滚了下去。他惊恐地滚了好几秒，意识到Erik正在上方叫喊他的名字，周围的丛林在飞速旋转，天呢他希望自己不要被树枝戳死或者石头撞死——  
他落到坡底的空地，喘着粗气。他恍惚地坐起身，却发觉自己痛得并不厉害。他松了一口气。“我没事，”他朝Erik喊，后者仍然在大叫他的名字，一边沿着茂密的陡坡往下冲。“我没事，没摔伤，小心点，这里，啊，挺滑的——”  
Charles抬起头僵住了。  
  
六只迅猛龙正好奇地盯着他，大大的眼睛一眨不眨，眼神犹如猫盯着一只无助且难逃厄运的老鼠。  
“喔，”Charles十分，十分冷静地开口，“你们好呀。”


	4. Oligocene 渐新世

丛林是黑暗、可怖的地方，本该需要至少三种不同的专业执照才能存在。  
Erik一边这样告诉自己，一边冲下坡去找Charles，公然地忽视了周围的美景。穿过树叶洒下一片金黄的的灿烂午后艳阳，还有大片大片盛开的色彩斑斓花朵，仿佛随时要高唱起传达非常误导人爱情观的迪士尼歌曲一般。  
黑暗可怖。那才对。  
  
“Charles！”他大声呼喊，差点脚下一绊摔个狗吃屎。这简直太不优雅了，换一天的话Erik都会被自己吓坏，但今天他根本不在乎，因为 **Charles** 。  
Erik决定不要太去深思这个理由，他心底已经知道这会引他走上一条他还没做好准备的道路。  
他就快跑到坡底了，这时候他的脚被一条藤蔓绊住，这一次他没法控制住自己，惊叫一声摔倒之后直接滚完了剩下的坡道。  
  
好消息是，这下他终于找到了Charles，因为他面朝下落到了这个小个子男人的身边，低哼一声、确信自己摔伤了肋骨。  
坏消息是，他发现Charles正仰头望着六只迅猛龙，而后者也盯着它，表情写着 **啊，好棒，晚饭上桌了** 。  
操蛋。  
  
“我觉得我们找到了失踪的迅猛龙，”Charles冷静地说，用他那完美圆润的英国口音，令Erik既想帮他口又想掐死他。真是奇怪。或许只是性癖。Erik分不清。  
“我更希望你没有，”Erik咕哝。他小心地慢慢坐起身，双眼紧盯着最近的一只迅猛龙，防止它误以为他是邀请它来啃自己的脸。  
“看呀，Erik，它们 **真的** 有羽毛，”Charles惊叹，显然对于死亡威胁一无所知。  
“你显然好多了，”Erik抱怨，小心翼翼地把腿收回来，这样他就保持着较低的蹲姿，而不是像盘子里的肉一样趴在地上。“你是不是在滚下来的时候撞到了脑袋。”  
  
“哦我的天，”Charles突然把眼睛瞪得又大又圆，就在Erik以为这心灵感应者终于反应过来他俩的处境时，Charles无比崇敬地说，“它们建了一个巢。”  
这个巢很小，更像是一个小心挖掘出的小凹陷，周围是一些树枝，想必是作为伪装用的。Erik一瞥之下，发现中间窝着四只棕色的恐龙蛋。  
棒极了。迅猛龙又多了四个追杀他们的理由，更别提它们本来就打算吃了他们。  
  
Erik能 **感觉** 到Charles兴奋得浑身颤抖，尽管他俩之间还有点距离。一定是心灵感应在起作用。“一个真正的巢，”他说，Erik觉得他就好像一个在杂货店撞上披头士主唱的死忠粉一样，“Erik，那是个真正的，活生生的迅猛龙巢！我想知道蛋什么时候会孵化！”  
“希望永远不要，”Erik继续保持冥顽不化的诚实。  
“Erik，”Charles惊叫，“那太可怕了！”  
“不，那样就少了四只准备吃掉我们的迅猛龙，”Erik说，在他看来十分在理。  
  
保护着巢穴的那只迅猛龙张大嘴，发出嘶嘶的声音。在空地上的两只也逼近了一步。正忙着估测那些牙齿咬人会有多疼以及那些爪子会有多锋利的Erik恍惚意识到它们的动作很类似于正在捕猎的狼群。  
这想法可一点都不令人安心，于是Erik赶紧不去想了。毕竟，无知才是幸福。  
  
“我想它们听见你了，”Charles说。Erik很高兴，Charles今天第一次他妈的显露出了应有的紧张。  
“它们当然能听见我，我就坐在这里。”  
“不，”Charles阐述，“我想他们 **听懂** 你了。”  
“不可能，”Erik嗤之以鼻，就在这时那只护巢的迅猛龙再次嘶叫了一声，而空地上的那几只也立即弯身进入围捕姿势。“好吧，好吧，等日子到来的时候，让我们大家共同期待四只健康的，活蹦乱跳的蜥蜴宝宝——”  
  
“你惹它们生气了，”Charles控诉，迅猛龙开始缓缓散开，Erik非常想让裁判吹哨暂停因为六对二实在太不公平了，更别提对方队伍还都是巨大的、饥渴的食人怪物。  
“ **我** 惹它们生气？”Erik难以置信地问。“明明是 **你** 先一路滚下山，打扰了他们的小小聚会——”  
“我又不是 **故意** 的——”  
“我不认为它们管你是不是故意，他们只关心免费晚餐刚刚自己送上了门——”  
“你说得好像它们是没脑子的怪物，但显然它们当中存在着社会等级——”  
“哦棒极了，你是说他们把我们撕成碎片的时候，会讲礼貌排队上？”  
  
Charles张开嘴，但这时候，就连他们刚刚争执时一直默默逼近的迅猛龙都停住了。  
**轰。轰。轰。**  
“那，”Erik的声音比他的内心冷静许多，“是什么。”  
**轰。轰。轰。**  
“我也不确定，”Charles迟疑地说，“但……”  
**轰。轰。轰。**  
“地面在震。”  
**轰。轰。**  
“真的。”  
**轰。轰。**  
“越来越近了。”  
**轰。轰。**  
“对，貌似是的。”  
**轰。**  
“没错，”Erik点了点头，“我们死定了。”  
  
一头霸王龙从树林里走进了空地，凌驾于他们头顶，张开了血盆大口。迅猛龙们立即转身面对新的威胁，发出嘶嘶的低吼，但Erik和Charles在原地一动不动，仰头望着四十六亿年的时间长河中，地球上出现过最强大的掠食者。  
Erik觉得全身的斗志都消失得无影无踪。对于迅猛龙——哪怕是六只迅猛龙——那是不同的。至少他还可以争斗一阵子，说不定还能跟几只同归于尽。但霸王龙？残暴的蜥蜴王者？面对 **那玩意** 你还能做什么啊？  
他强硬地拒绝想要缩成一个小球哭泣的冲动，尽管这似乎是他仅剩的选择。  
  
“哇，”Charles显露出和Erik一样的惊恐。  
“哇，”Erik附和。  
霸王龙踏进了空地，每一步都造成了一场小型地震。迅猛龙发出刺耳的警告声，挡在了霸王龙面前，就好像一队穿着防爆服的警察在跟一个牙齿超多的恶霸对峙似的。或者就像是六只柯基在对着大丹犬狂吠。非常徒劳无功。  
  
“它们在保护巢，”Charles反应过来，视线转回了那一小堆恐龙蛋。  
“那很好，”Erik心不在焉地说，专心地缓缓站起身，鼓起勇气朝坡顶瞟了一眼。他好奇霸王龙爬坡能有多快。如果迅猛龙既能转移霸王龙的注意、霸王龙又能转移迅猛龙注意的话，这说不定会是悄悄逃跑的绝佳机会——  
霸王龙咆哮出声。  
  
Erik对于“极其响亮”的东西并不陌生。他是个磁控者；周围都是嘈杂的、沉重的金属器械，这几乎就是他的人生。但他从没遇过任何如此震耳欲聋的声响，以至于有狂乱的一秒，他确信自己的脑子已经从耳朵里流出来了。  
这同样也是已知宇宙中最可怕的声音，但那是个完全不同的领域了。  
  
在这惊天动地、令Erik眼前发花的怒吼声中，Erik发觉自己紧紧抓住了Charles伸出的手，和他十指交缠。Charles朝Erik偏过头，露出一个虚弱的，带泪的微笑。  
“我想或许你担心被吃掉是对的，”他承认，语气中的轻快已消失不见；部分因为Erik感觉自己的耳朵像被棉花堵住了，部分因为Charles的手都在微微颤抖。  
Erik轻轻捏了捏他的手，好像这样就可以隐藏自己也在发抖的事实。“没人会被吃掉，”他说，在灌木丛中寻找那把跟他一起滚下来而且幸运地没有劈开他们脑袋的大刀，“有我在。”他把Charles一把拉起，同时让他的武器悬浮在他们俩面前。  
  
这时候三件事情同时发生了。  
霸王龙低下头朝迅猛龙冲去，沉重的脚步和嗥叫震动了树林。与此同时，Erik的注意力被拉回了迅猛龙的巢穴，刚好看见其中一颗蛋裂开了一条缝，而他走神的唯一原因是Charles把手从Erik手中抽出， **整个人朝那个巢扑去** 。  
“Charles！”Erik大叫，但被仅仅数尺之外的世纪之战盖住了。迅猛龙正扑到霸王龙的身上，用爪子和牙齿攻击，而后者则吼叫着扭动身躯。  
Erik咒骂着跟上Charles。这绝对跟Erik想去的方向背道而驰，但 **该死的，Charles** 。他追上了这个心灵感应者，在抖动的地面上跌跌撞撞，差一点把Charles压倒在地。  
  
**你他妈在干什么** ，Erik问，放弃了开口，直接把他的恼怒投射到Charles脑中。  
**它们会被压碎的** ，Charles急切地说，在巢旁边跪了下来，他伸手拿起最近的一颗蛋，顶上已经有个小尖鼻子探了出来。  
Erik低下头闪过霸王龙甩飞的一只迅猛龙，它从他们头顶飞过，凄厉地尖叫。它摔倒在地，翻滚了一阵之后，小眼珠盯住了在巢边的两个人类。  
该走了。  
**  
我本来也不喜欢炒蛋** ，Erik安慰Charles，然后把这个小个子男人拖起来，拉着他没命地狂奔。他听到一阵微弱的抗议，但幸好Charles没有挣扎，而是在他身边一起奔跑，尽可能地用他那双小短腿跟上。  
在他们身后，迅猛龙发出一道可怕的嘶叫，开始追捕他们。其他还在跟霸王龙缠斗的迅猛龙也立即跳了下来，立即追了上来。霸王龙再度吼叫出声，开始追捕他们全部，一路上踩扁了许多树丛和灌木。  
  
如果Erik有时间的话，他会坐下来歇斯底里大笑。他竟然被一群正在被霸王龙追的迅猛龙追。他很想知道这是怎么成为他人生常态的。  
照这样下去，是他 **短暂** 人生中的常态。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”Charles惊叫，因为最前面的一只迅猛龙追上了它们，飞跳起来张大了嘴巴。Erik大吼一声，用自己那把所谓的大刀把它打飞了，甚至都没停下飞奔的脚步。  
**我们得去高处，** Erik心想，剩余五只迅猛龙开始越追越近。说真的，谁 **设计** 了这些混蛋？它们就像橡皮球那样在林地里蹦跳，再配上满口尖牙是不是太犯规了啊？  
当然，他刻意不去想正在追赶他们以及迅猛龙的那头霸王龙。  
  
**那里！** 当两人跃过一个老树桩的时候Charles指出。  
前面是一棵树，上面的树杈他们或许可以爬上去或许不能。他们朝它冲过去的途中，Erik默默心算了一下。未知数包括和树之间的距离，迅猛龙和他们的距离，爬到足够高需要的时间，以及一个巨大的常数变量：霸王龙。  
结果可不妙。多谢了凯特妮丝。（饥饿游戏女主）  
  
然后Charles绊了一跤。  
  
Erik没有丝毫迟疑，瞬间做出了反应。他抓住金属武器，用自己向前的惯性猛地转身，在原地转了一百八十度。他用尽全身的能力把它掷了出去，正好在最近的那只迅猛龙咬上Charles的脸之前。  
它尖叫一声往后滚去，恰好撞上它的同伴、乱糟糟地绊在一处。另外三只不得不散开以免被撞上，但那只霸王龙没有这样的担忧。它朝它们扑过去，张开血盆大口咬住了其中一只迅猛龙。  
  
之后传来的声音是Erik不幸感受过最为可怕的，霸王龙叼着垂死尖叫的迅猛龙来回甩着脑袋，鲜血飞溅，有几滴落到了Erik身上。他赶紧踉跄地朝下意识蜷在地上的Charles扑过去。  
“起来，起来！”他大喊，撑住他的胳膊把他拽起身。“趁这时候跑！”  
  
Charles脸色惨白，但他拔腿就跑，双臂环着自己的身体。Erik希望他没受伤但现在也没机会查看，因为他们得尽快离开这里。他们一路在树丛中狂奔，Erik甚至没有回头看一眼它们有没有追上来，只关心把Charles带去安全的地方，等他终于鼓起勇气回头望的时候，发觉什么也没有。那只迅猛龙估计很好吃，而剩余的应该是散开了。  
Erik的靴子踩上了石子，他们脚底打滑地停了下来，就在Logan之前说过的河流旁边，大口喘着粗气。Charles俯下身，胸口剧烈起伏，而Erik疯狂地扫视周围任何危险的征兆。什么也没有。河边只有他们两人。  
  
“我想——我想我们成功了，”他大口大口呼吸着说。他的肾上腺素仍然在奔涌，每一根神经都在燃烧得快要崩断了，一边用能力一遍一遍地扫过那把武器。他们还活着。他们竟然 **逃过了一劫** 。  
“那简直——”Charles喘息，仍然把手臂抱在胸前，“那简直——太疯狂了。”  
“我告诉过你这里糟透了，”Erik情不自禁地回复，感觉自己太有先见之明了。“我告诉过你。“  
“是啊，”Charles虚弱地说，声音尖细而疲倦，“你是说过。”  
  
“你受伤了吗？”Erik问，被证明正确的满足感全都消失了，只担心Charles可能的伤势。  
“不，呃——哦。”  
Erik很想借此时机感谢自己的母亲，感谢她教育和提供给他的一切，包括且不限于一份超赞的犹太面包卷食谱。然后，他定下神，转身去看到底是什么让Charles刚刚恢复一点血色的脸又变得苍白。  
  
四只迅猛龙从树丛里出现，来到了石子堆成的河岸旁。  
这真是人类史上最糟糕的一天。  
  
Erik朝Charles靠近了一点，让武器浮在他们面前作为防护。“我或许可以挡住几只，”他低语，跟几只慢慢接近的迅猛龙开始了瞪眼比赛，“但四只可能不行。”  
“他们很快。”Charles说；他的肩膀擦过了Erik。“至少比六只好一点。”  
Erik没有和迅猛龙断开目光对视，但他还是把自己心中的不可置信清晰地投射了出来。“我发誓，要不是我爱你的话，我就——”  
**什么。**  
“什么，”Charles说。  
一个穿着红色连身服、骑着一头迅猛龙的男人从灌木中冲了出来，挥舞着一根被做成套索的藤蔓。“ **呜呼——** ！！！！！”  
“什么，”Erik说。  
 

“耶啊啊啊啊嗷！”迅猛龙骑士大喝一声，催促他的坐骑向前，它就好像一匹威严的骏马，只不过闲暇时候爱吃人而已。“ **一山容不得二虎，伙计** ！”  
“什么，”Erik忍不住又感叹一声。  
  
把Erik和Charles逼到河边的迅猛龙转身面对这新来的对手，迎着他们的攻击嘶吼起来。当他们靠近的时候，那头被骑的迅猛龙屈起前腿，挑衅地大叫一声往前一跳，而那个骑士也同时号叫一声，双双落在那几只迅猛龙中间。  
到了这时候Erik已经恢复了些许神智，借机用武器击中了最近的一只迅猛龙，刀刃在它的硬皮上划了又深又长的一道，让它逃进了树丛里。那个连身服男人则把手里的套索弄成了一根鞭子，在头顶舞得飒飒作响，赶走了剩余的三只迅猛龙，而他的坐骑则朝着落荒而逃的它们龇出了牙齿。  
  
“只能有一位挑战者胜出！”他从迅猛龙的背上一跃而下，在空中后翻了一周，落地姿势堪称完美的奥运会标杆，然后对着那几只逃跑的背影挥手。“再联系！”  
“你觉得我会不会撞到头了，”Erik对Charles说。  
“我觉得我也撞到了。”Charles轻声说。  
  
连身衣男子转过身面向他们。他的迅猛龙站到了他的身旁。他们俩同时摆出了一个造型。同时。还有手势。Erik能读到那只恐龙眼里的“救命”。“你们好，朋友们！”  
Erik和Charles目瞪口呆。长大了嘴巴。  
“怎么，”连身衣男子笑得灿烂，对于他俩的沉默熟视无睹，“难道你们见到神圣的独行侠死侍和他忠实的伙伴蜘蛛侠没有什么话要讲吗？”他俯下身，悄悄补充，“但我们的朋友叫我们Wade和Peter。”  
  
“我们……”Erik搜肠刮肚。什么词儿都好。但他满脑子空白。他面对这……这玩意，实在不知该说什么。  
“惊呆了，”Charles礼貌地说。  
“没错，”Erik说，“惊呆了。”  
“没事儿的，我也惊呆了，”Wade说，然后大吼一声，“因为你俩竟然没给自己逮一只迅猛龙！”  
“一定是忘记了，”Erik有气无力地说。  
  
“ **叽** ，”Charles说。  
搞什么鬼。  
“兄弟，”Wade的眼睛睁大得好像圆盘，“祝贺你，哥们，我真为你高兴。”  
Charles灿烂一笑。“她真美，不是吗？”他开心地问，这时候Erik才注意到他怀里正抱着一只刚刚孵化的小小迅猛龙。  
搞 **什么鬼** 。  
小迅猛龙露出了她的小小尖牙。“叽。”  
  


**rbbjpdany_charles_zpsbca5a8b2.jpg** _(58.25 KB, 下载次数: 0)_

[下载附件](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=NzA2NzV8OTUzNGMzMTJ8MTQ0NzY2NDYyNHwyODI0Njh8MTgxMDMx&nothumb=yes)  保存到相册

1 分钟前 上传

 

**

  
  
Logan松开了树枝，一路落到丛林的地面上，弯着膝盖以减轻大部分冲击力。说实话，能够爬到树顶呼吸点新鲜空气真挺不赖的。  
他环顾四周，意识到Lehnsherr和Xavier显然不见了踪影，随后伸手到口袋里掏出半根雪茄，直接叼进了嘴里，嚼了嚼尾部。这苦涩的味道真是熟悉。简直是见鬼的美味。但这也无法改变Lehnsherr和Xavier **竟然不在这里** 的事实。  
“真见鬼。”  
  


**

  
  
“Charles，把它放下。”  
“说真的，Erik，她根本没有危险——”  
“它有牙。把它放下。”  
“她还只是个婴儿——”  
“把那玩意放回它原来的地方，或者帮我——”  
Charles眯起眼睛，把小宝贝搂得更紧了。她在他的怀里蹭了蹭，又发出了叽的一声，于是他轻抚起她软软的，覆满鳞片的小脑袋。“不然什么，Erik？你会 **干什么** ？”  
  
Erik语塞。Charles能感觉到他的大脑在飞速运转，像引擎一般嗡嗡作响，搜索着能够让Charles抛弃这只小迅猛龙的理由。“它——该死，Charles，它的 **妈咪** 刚刚想要吃了我们。”  
Charles试图在辩论中维持成熟的成年人形象，但他实在很难在这个鲨鱼般吓人的男人带着毫无疑问的杀气说出 **妈咪** 这个词儿的时候嗤笑出声。他努力绷着脸，尽管这很艰难，“哦看在上帝的份上，她才刚生出来。她就算想吃我们都吃不了，我觉得她的嘴巴还张不了那么大呢。”  
  
“暂时没有，”Erik坚持，一根筋地说，“那玩意会长成一个杀人机器，Charles。”  
“我怀疑这种事情不会一夜见发生，”Charles讽刺地回答。  
“她的名字是什么，兄弟？”Wade现在距离Charles实在是太近了，逗弄着小迅猛龙，好像在对待一个人类婴儿似的。Charles已经粗略扫描了一下他的头脑，明白他是无害的——有点儿神经，不过无害。  
“这个，”Charles说，有点儿对自己没想名字感到惊讶，“我还没想过。”  
  
“大概是忙着被它父母追杀吧？”Erik假装热心地说。Charles瞪他一眼。“话说回来，你是什么时候抱了这家伙的？”  
“在巢那里，在我们逃跑之前，我抓住了这颗蛋。她在我怀里孵化的，”Charles回答，一边轻轻地摇晃她一边露出梦幻的微笑，“我真希望我们还带了她的兄弟姐妹。”  
“一个就够了，”Erik气呼呼地说。  
  
“所以你是允许我养她了？”Charles问，激动地仰视着他。“不是说我会听你的，但你同意了对不对？”  
“不，”Erik说，但他完全无法直视Charles的眼睛。“这是个坏主意。”他自己都没什么说服力。  
  
Charles得意的微笑柔和了一些。在刚才短短的十分钟里发生了太多事情，但是他记忆中最温暖的瞬间——甚至超过他营救小迅猛龙，他有些羞赧地承认——是Erik不小心说漏嘴说爱他的时候。Charles确信Erik是真心的。看着此刻的Erik，听着这个磁控者脑中正在“这是史上最糟糕的主意”和“为什么Charles抱着那东西都那么可爱”之间来回摇摆，Charles感觉他对Erik的爱意就快要满溢出来了。  
哦上帝，他遇上麻烦了。  
  
“她还只是个孩子，”他轻声说，“我们不能丢下她。她会死的。”  
Erik看上去像是想哼一声，但转成了一声叹息。“好吧。养它。只要让它和它的牙齿离我远一点。”  
Charles挠了挠小龙的下巴，她又叽叽叫了起来，开心地扭来扭去。“我们保证会乖乖藏好牙牙和尾巴。”  
  
“哇，”Wade擦去了眼角的泪水。“她看上去跟你一模一样。”  
Erik感觉像吞了一只苍蝇似的呛住了，咳了好一会儿，朝着Charles担忧的目光摆了摆手。  
“我不明白你的意思，”Charles友善地对Wade说，“但我很感激。”  
  
Wade的坐骑，Peter——或者蜘蛛侠，但Charles发誓自己从没见过比它更不适合这个名字的东西了——这时候好奇地朝Charles跨了一步，低下脑袋嗅了嗅那个小家伙。  
“嘿，”Erik挡在Charles面前，像是过于热心负责的看门狗，“让那东西退后。”  
“没关系的，”Charles说，情不自禁感到一阵笑意。他轻轻推开Erik，把小迅猛龙举到Peter面前。她叫了一声，摇起尾巴，但在Peter轻轻跟她蹭鼻尖时停住不动了。  
  
“那真是太美了，哥们，”Wade啜泣地挥动手臂，“真爱！这是不是让你想要举办一个墨西哥卷饼宴会呢？”  
墨西哥卷饼宴会，Erik无声地说。  
  
“恐怕她还没到约会的年纪，”Charles坚定地说，把宝宝抱回了怀里。Peter似乎并不介意，只是哼了一声溜达走了——如果迅猛龙走路能被称作溜达的话——去河边喝水去了。“Wade，你是不是Logan说的那个被逃跑的迅猛龙掳走的人？”  
“掳走？”Wade惊叫。“我是和我追寻自由的伙伴一同庄严地步入落日余晖！”他朝空中举起拳头。“ **国王万岁** ！”  
Charles觉得自由和国王是冲突的，但他没有开口质疑。  
  
“没错，”Erik说，疲倦地望着Wade，就好像面对一只疯狂的浣熊或者冰箱里过期的食物，“LLAP。”  
“哥们，我也超爱邓布利多，”Wade开心地叹息一声，对于Charles内心尖叫的死宅心毫无察觉。  
Erik的眼睛抽动了一下。他内心也一定有个死宅。Charles做起了白日梦，想象他们内心的死宅戴着星战头盔一起喝下午茶。在他的幻想中，还有一场魔戒马拉松，因为Charles坚信，如果你能找到一个乐意和他坐在一起看完三部加长版的魔戒（还有遥远将来的的三部加长版霍比特人），那么你最好紧紧把握住那个人，永远、永远不要放手。  
  
Charles眨了眨眼。专心，Xavier。“Wade，我们想要找到回实验室的路。你能帮我们吗？”  
Wade立即僵住了，他的态度一下子从过于友好的样子大转变,Charles不得不扫描了一下他的头脑，确保他不会攻击Erik和自己。“你不能让我回去，哥们。你不了解我，不了解我的人生。”  
“我不会随意揣测你，”Charles安慰他。他只是不确定关于Wade Wilson的很多事，但他不会过多介入。  
Erik挑起了眉毛，但识相地没有开口。  
  
Wade想必是受到了稍许安慰，因为他放松了下来。“主要的基地大概，在岛的南边，”他指向河对岸。“那边是男，哥们。这岛没那么大，应该只要几英里就到了。”  
Charles对他莞尔一笑。“谢谢你，Wade，真是太有帮助了。”  
 **有帮助才有鬼** ，Erik淡淡地插入。  
 **明明是你一开始想问他方向的** ，Charles随意地回答， **得到这样的结果是意料之中** 。他的小迅猛龙在怀里又扭了扭，于是他轻轻地摸了摸她。  
“你们能做到的，”Wade说，“只要永不放弃。像 **奋斗龙** 一样！”  
  
Charles简直又想笑又想哭，而Erik咕哝，“我不知道我更想杀了那个罪魁祸首，是Shaw，Hank，还是Logan。”  
Wade吹了个刺耳的口哨，Peter猝然转过身一动不动，而Wade重新跳到他的背上，倚在它厚硬的背脊。“你认识James Logan Howlett？”  
“James？”Erik听上去失望透顶。“我期待他会叫Jane什么的。你确定不是Jane吗。”  
“是的，他其实跟我们一起的，”Charles回答，一边无声地在脑中踩了Erik一脚，“我们刚跟他走散，然后被迅猛龙追了。顺带一提，感谢你，救了我们的命。”  
“这些小混蛋，”Wade喜爱地说，宠溺地笑着摇了摇头，“它们可真能闹腾，是不是？”  
“笑死人了，”Erik冷冷地说。  
  
“可不是？”Wade开心地叹了口气。“总之，哥们，如果你们能帮我个忙，我会非常感激。”  
“只要我们力所能及，”Charles立即保证，没理会Erik的眼神。Wade **毕竟** 救了他们的命。他们欠他的。  
“你们能不能告诉James，我很遗憾那事没能成，”Wade说，“我也很希望能成功，哥们，但只是天不遂人愿。”  
  
“你们俩原来是——”Erik不敢置信地开口，但这一次Charles确实踩了他一脚，Erik识相地闭嘴了。  
“我们会告诉他的，”Charles回答，“我们发誓。”  
“真是好兄弟，”Wade一本正经地说，然后他猛地大叫，“我们 **一路向北** ！”  
  
Charles吓得一蹦三尺高，而Erik则差点下意识把大刀朝Wade砍去——说老实话，他们刚被六只迅猛龙一只霸王龙追过，有 **一点儿** 紧张也无可厚非——但Peter立即出发了，冲回了树林里，背上的Wade宛如一位真正的恐龙牛仔。  
  
“好吧，”他们沉默了好一会儿，只有水流的声响，Erik须臾开口，“我不知道这地方有什么更疯狂，是恐龙，还是这个男人。”  
“Wade，”Charles立即肯定地回答，因为他可是有着Wade思维的第一手资料，“绝对是Wade。”  
“叽。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.LLAP：live long and prosper 来自Star trek。这里是个梗，吐槽普通人分不清魔戒、星际迷航、星战、HP和叉男。  
> 2.奋斗龙：原文是Try-ceratops，三觭龙，前缀是try，奋斗不止


	5. Miocene 中新世

已经夜深了，Charles终于让Erik停下脚步，因为他已经被时不时的脚滑和绊倒弄得忍无可忍。整晚他俩都在摸着黑，努力从树林茂密而杂乱的灌木中清出一条道路。  
“我可不是夜猫子，”Charles就事论事地说，当他列举了一堆实例和引用了不少科学论文之后。“我或许是个变种人，但我没有夜视能力，你也没有。这种情况下，我们都可能会受伤的。”他点了点头，对自己很满意。“而那正是我们为何要停下的原因。”  
  
“那我们又能做什么呢？”Erik干巴巴地说，同时还因为被一株蕨类植物绊倒而暗自咒骂了几声。这可怜的，无辜的，只想跟他做朋友的蕨类立即就被他挥动砍刀斩成了几段。或至少在Charles看来他是这样的。说不定Erik的动作只是表示他在内心一边跳着桑巴舞一边烘烤舒芙蕾呢。“我不知你怎么样，但我似乎是没带睡袋。”  
“反正我们也不可能露营，”Charles指出，“我们说不定连生火都不行，尽管一点点篝火应该没什么事。”  
“不，”Erik立即开口，“谁知道火会引来什么。”  
  
他突然停了下来，Charles一头撞上了他的后背，正好在他的肩胛之间。“嗯唔。”  
“呃，抱歉。”Erik转过身，在黑暗中摸索着找到了Charles的手臂，拉着他防止他彻底摔倒。他的手又大又温暖，尽管周遭的森林中弥漫着凉意。当然算不上冷，但比起白天炽热又黏湿的感觉，简直就跟下雪一样了。  
  
Charles抱在怀里的那只小迅猛龙因为突然的撞击而唧唧叫起来，在Charles的臂弯里挣扎，他只能努力抱稳它。“嘘嘘，”他安抚她，抚摸她背脊小小的突起，因为他不敢确定自己要是摸她脑袋的话会不会戳到她的眼睛，“没事的，宝贝。我知道今天挺辛苦的。”  
Erik猛地收回手，好像被咬了一口似的，后退了一步。“我们最好能够找到一棵树，爬上去过夜。但我不知道你带着那东西能不能爬。”  
  
Charles皱起眉头。“ **她** 要跟我们一起，”他坚定地说，把安稳下来的她抱得更紧。他能感觉到她在轻轻啃咬他的衬衫领口，嚼着领边。“不过，她可能肚子饿了。”  
“你有十根手指呢，”Erik愉悦地说，“挑一根你最不喜欢的。”  
  
Charles翻了个白眼，随后记起Erik此刻也看不到，于是他又加了一声夸张的叹息，以传达自己的心情。“我们肯定能做些什么。捉点什么东西来喂她。她才刚孵化出来，可能都饿坏了。”  
“以防你忘了，提醒你我也没有夜视能力，”Erik回答，“所以得等到明天早上了。”  
“所以我们早晨会试的吧？”Charles欢快地问。  
“什么，”Erik说。  
“那太棒了，我们明早一起来就帮她找，”Charles回答，已经完全意识到自己已经把Erik控制在掌心。这样对他很好。 **性格塑造** 。这样等他们结婚以后要领养四个或者五个小孩的时候他就能做好准备了，没错，Charles已经决定了Erik就是 **那个人** 。他整晚都在想这件事，从太阳缓缓西沉一直想到天色全黑。  
  
Erik或许有点儿臭脾气还有点儿不善交际，但他的内心是美好的（尤其是他心中想要用六种不同的体位把Charles操到下周二的那部分，而Charles对此完全赞同；他或许是偷看了一点Erik的头脑啦，但他感觉Erik一旦看到他赤裸而饥渴的屁股就不会在意了）而且在内心深处，他有着一颗赤诚的心。Charles知道的。Erik是个好男人，尽管他有不少负面的观点，但Charles知道得很清楚——他还是有一点幽默感的。只要那还存在，Charles就相信，Erik根本没有他自己以为的那么坏。  
Charles的确是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，但他已经接受了这个事实，就好像他接受自己的眼睛是蓝色、头发长长了会变卷的事实一样。  
  
“好吧，”Erik重重叹了口气，听上去很不乐意，但Charles能感觉到他不情不愿地听从了，“我们早晨会喂它。给这只小蜥蜴搞个 **快乐儿童餐** 。”  
Charles笑了，心中同时涌起一阵温暖的情绪，他小心地将它传达给Erik，暗自庆幸夜色掩盖了自己的脸红。他在玩浪漫这件事上总是笨手笨脚，但没有什么能比迷失在一座满是恐龙的小岛上——终于他不得不承认，其中有些恐龙的确是打算吃了他们——更能给他勇气的了。  
  
Erik不自在地动了动，也许还没适应这种心灵交流，但他确实在尝试，这又是他的一个特质，使得Charles的心像大热天的圣代一般融化了：极度的美味，粘稠，又甜蜜。  
“好吧，”Erik说，但他传给了Charles一种宛如是拍他肩膀的触感。他的感应还很不熟练，就好像你在看一个总是在加载的视频似的，但Erik在 **尝试** ，而那就足够了。  
  
也许这有点快了，Charles有些晕乎乎地心想，而Erik则开始喋喋不休他们该在黑暗中找到哪一种树，但没什么能比濒临死亡的体验更能推动事情进程了不是嘛。  
再说了，如果他们真能活着逃离这座岛的话，他们还有大把的时间。地球已经在宇宙中自转了将近五十亿年，尽管历史的长河中时常有些涟漪，接下来的几十亿年，它还是会照转。  
  


**

  
  
Erik完蛋了（is fucked）。彻头彻尾完蛋了。  
如果老实讲的话，他其实早就完蛋了，自从他望见Charles Xavier的那一瞬，坐在直升机的另一头把脸埋在《权力的游戏》里面，从他第一次和那双璀璨的蓝眼睛目光交汇，凝视那罪恶的红唇开始就完蛋了，从Charles抱起那只该死的小迅猛龙还拒绝放手的时候就完蛋了。  
  
好吧。这个fucked是隐喻的层面。实际上Erik很久没跟人做过了，但他希望这情况会改变。  
如果他们能从这见鬼的海岛逃出去的话。  
  
他并没有意识到自己完蛋的程度有多深，直到他在清晨的曙光里苏醒，发觉自己跟Charles紧紧靠在一起，两人躺在昨晚幸运发现的岩洞中间。一开始他是想找棵树爬上去，但在黑暗中根本没法判断树的种类，更别谈Charles抱着那个小恶魔该怎么爬树。无意间撞上这个不知是什么人留下的坑洞给他们带来了极大的宽慰：即使是Erik，本想尽可能地熬夜站岗，也因为极度的疲惫而倒头就睡了。  
  
Charles在跟他解释这块巨石成因的途中睡着了——Erik依稀记得什么岛的火山啊，多种岩浆啊， **镁铁质玄武岩** 啊——此刻沐浴在晨光中，Erik无法将视线从熟睡的他身上移开，望着他窝在Erik怀里，就好像他属于这里似的；他轻柔地呼吸，原本就显得很男孩子气的脸庞在深眠中变得更加年轻了。  
这种时候Erik都无法对那只小蜥蜴生气起来，任它在他俩之间蜷成一个小球，小小的鼻尖埋在Charles的手掌下面。  
  
Charles已经彻底放松了，他的膝盖抵在Erik腿上，Erik可以轻而易举地把腿搭在他的身上，或者甚至把他搂得更近。这时候，他脑海中第一次冒出了“我完蛋了”这个念头，但他尚未注意到。  
  
这念头变得强烈了，当Charles醒来之后，Erik竟然同意去给他俩找食物——非常感谢，他本来就会主动提议的——甚至还许诺给那小蜥蜴弄点东西吃。他为了Charles付出了多少，他一边腹诽，一边在茂密的灌木中搜索了一刻钟左右，累得满头大汗才找到了一只小型的啮齿动物。Erik好不容易才用他的刀干脆利落地割下了它的脑袋，之后才想起自己还得他妈的一路扛回去，回到Charles和他 **心爱的宝贝** 等待的地方。  
  
Charles望见他回来的时候露出了微笑，灿烂的程度足以照亮整个南半球，使得Erik的苦工一下子都值得了。即使那只小迅猛龙在用利齿撕裂肉块时候发出的骨骼碎裂声令人恶心。它甚至还胆大得跳上了他的肩膀，嘴里还叼着一块血淋淋的肉。在那之后Erik就吃不下他给Charles和自己采摘回来的莓果了（那莓果少得可怜，希望对人类没太大毒性）。  
那莓果将Charles的嘴唇染成了更深的红色，那一刻Erik的心中涌起了强烈的念头， **哦我完蛋了** 。  
  
最后一根稻草是在早晨稍晚时候出现的，他俩遇见了一条宁静而缓慢的宽广河流。他们停下休息，Erik一屁股坐在光滑的河卵石河床上解放双脚，下意识地用能力将自己的大刀又磨得锋利一些，但随后他抬起头，看见了Charles，沐浴在水面倒映出的灿烂阳光下，对着在浅滩追逐小鱼的迅猛龙笑得开怀；这时候他心中一下子冒出了一阵强烈的情感： _渴望保护珍藏 **我的**_ ，有一刻他简直无法呼吸，一动不动地坐在那里。  
  
自从一天前他们第一次相遇的时候，Charles Xavier就把Erik逼得发狂。他俩的初识大概是史上最简短的之一，比毒品交易长不了多少，但Erik从未遇见过除了自己母亲以外的任何人能够让他鼓起勇气和一头霸王龙作斗争——见鬼，为了Charles，他可以战 **两头** 霸王龙。  
  
Erik仍然记得自己昨天说漏嘴了，他一直试图忘记这件事，把那当做是在压力之下一时冲动说出的话，但此刻他望着Charles温柔地照顾那只吃完早餐后嘴巴还血淋淋的小怪物，Erik才真正意识到，自己是彻底完蛋了，因为他爱上了Charles Xavier。  
他知道他应该预料到的——毕竟，从看到Charles的第一秒开始他就想跟他上床——但这感觉实在太 **突然** 了。哪怕一只巨大的翼龙从空中冲下来把他叼走喂给孩子，Erik的心情都不会比现在更震动了。  
  
"你还好吗？"Charles问他，抱着那只小怪兽回到了Erik坐着的地方。对了。心灵感应者。或许他不用直接阅读Erik的头脑都能感觉到Erik脑中正在天人交战。  
"没事，"Erik说，希望自己的声音听上去没有那么不可信。根据Charles脸上一闪而过的关切神色，他没能成功。一点都没有。  
  
"对了，那你能不能抱一下她？"Charles充满希冀地说，在Erik来得及回答之前，一只扭来扭去的小迅猛龙就落到了他的怀里。"就一分钟！我想洗个脸喝点水，但我不想把她单独放在河边。谢啦！"然后Charles就跑了，回到了水里。  
Erik瞪着他的背影。他抱迅猛龙的姿势很别扭，胳膊伸长，双手距离自己身体一尺，而它对他吱吱叫起来，吸引他的注意。他俩大眼瞪小眼好一会儿，Erik等着它凑过来咬自己一口，但它却只是好奇地歪了歪脑袋。  
  
"我完蛋了，"他朝它吐露心声，因为为什么不呢，反正这岛上的一切都他妈疯了，他还不如入乡随俗。  
这次它发出了 **叽叽** 的声音，还朝他眨眼。他的生活更加完蛋了；这玩意看上去竟然开始有点可爱。  
  
"我该怎么办？"Erik问它，把它稍微举高一点儿，让他俩视线平行。它卷起舌头咕噜了一声。Charles在刚才吃早餐的时候已经决定了它的名字，但Erik当时忙着盯他的嘴唇，根本没听他在讲什么。"难道我能说，比如，'哦，顺带一提，我知道我们在一个满是恐龙的岛屿上迷路了'--这本应该是不可能出现的事，对了，没有冒犯你的意思--然后就突然说出我爱你吗？"  
  
那小迅猛龙低下头，尽可能伸长了脖子，然后把小牙搭在Erik的手臂上，轻轻咬着。它啃了一会儿，没有用力到可以流血的程度尽管Erik能感觉到那些锋利的尖牙，同时还用无辜的小眼睛仰视着他。  
"Charles会说你是在磨牙，"Erik干巴巴地说，"但你和我都清楚，你只是在练习以后如何吃我。"  
这小蜥蜴松开口，张大嘴巴，不让一颗牙刮到他， **上帝啊** 它是在卖萌地咕噜吗？  
  
"我们不是朋友，"他严肃地向它强调，让它搞明白，"我只是帮Charles抱你，碰巧跟你坦白了一下，这不代表我们就是朋友。我对我的刀也可能自言自语，你只是刚好在这而已。因为Charles需要我帮忙。"  
它在盯着他看，Erik开始觉得有点儿发毛了，于是他转开视线去看Charles，恰好看到这心灵感应者刚刚直起身来，把潮湿的手在裤子上擦干。Erik从一开始就不羞于承认自己被Charles的身体所吸引，于是他借此机会好好欣赏了一番Charles隐藏在脏兮兮的衣服下面，状似柔软但很紧实的身躯。Charles身材很不错，从他肩膀的曲线，到他稍有些肉肉但线条柔和的大腿，还有对他的身高来讲显得过分修长的双腿，尽管他的个子跟Erik完全没法比。他的背部也很美，上半部分比较宽些，下面是纤细优美的腰——他当然没有Erik那么瘦，但话说回来，不会有人比得上Erik啦。  
  
Charles弯下腰查看河岸上的什么东西，Erik险些惊叹出声，对着面前这个让他有幸一览无遗的完美屁股。Charles今天早晨躺在他怀里是那么天衣无缝，所以Erik可以想象他们一丝不挂时会多么合拍，Charles的屁股就顶着他的——  
小迅猛龙发出了谴责的尖叫，在他手中扭动起来。  
  
"别管闲事，"Erik瞪了它一眼。他迅速回望Charles，但这个心灵感应者已经重新直起身来，伸了个懒腰，当然也很赏心悦目但已经不同了。他淡淡地望着手中仍然在扭来扭去的小混蛋。"我才不管你是不是女孩子，作为好哥们反正是不该打扰别人眼睛吃冰激凌的。"  
  
突然一片阴影掠过天空，是一只巨大的翼龙从天而降，落到了Charles身上。Charles发出一声惊叫，随后它巨大的爪子便攫住了Charles的腋下，强有力的翅膀挥动两次之后，翼龙便抓着Charles一同飞向了空中。  
哦 **见鬼** 不要。  
  
"Charles！"Erik大叫，挣扎着爬起身。他差点忘了自己还抱着小迅猛龙，赶忙把它放下，严厉地说，"别动"，还指了它一下以表示权威，然后他冲向河边那头正因为猎物不断挣扎而挣扎着保持平衡的、脖子长得像他妈的长颈鹿似的史前巨鸟。  
"Erik！"Charles回喊，惊恐地乱踢，努力想要从紧紧钳着他的爪子下逃脱。翼龙更用力地扇了扇翅膀，飞得更高并且到了河面上方。  
"坚持住，我来了！"Erik喊，浮起了他的大刀。他不能让翼龙飞得太高，不然Charles就会摔死。"憋住气！"  
  
"什么？"Charles尖叫，但已经迟了。  
Erik用能力把大刀向标枪一样猛掷出去，正中翼龙的胸口。他感应到金属划破粗厚外皮，冲击力把那只怪物撞得喘不过气，而并没有造成什么实际的伤害；它发出一道刺耳的鸣叫，剧烈晃动一番，一边回到空中一边把Charles丢了下去，翅膀疯狂地前后拍打，试图保持平衡。  
"啊啊啊啊啊！！"Charles尖叫着掉进了河里，溅起一大片水花。  
  
翼龙失去了负担之后逮住机会冲回了云霄，仍然在愤怒地嚎叫，但Erik毫不在意，径直冲进了浅滩里，随后深吸一口气，潜入了河流的深处。  
这他妈是什么运气，Erik腹诽，一边往前游动，透过阴暗的绿色河水寻找Charles的身影。他好奇Charles是不是有一种招惹麻烦和危险的二级变种能力。幸好Erik失去理智到爱上了他。  
  
他看到Charles正在挣扎着往上游，于是Erik抓住了他的胳膊--动作小心翼翼，害怕他被过去一天半当中 **第三只** 试图吃掉他的恐龙弄伤了--把他拉了起来。他们同时浮出水面，Erik大口吸气而Charles剧烈地咳嗽，险些又沉下去，随后Erik轻轻抓着他，带着他一同踩水。  
"放松，我扶着你，"他说，试图表现得云淡风轻又很酷，好像这种糟糕事每天都会发生，算不了什么，"只要喘口气。我不会让你沉下去的。"  
 **谢谢** ，Charles用思维传达，又咳嗽几次之后终于开始平息了。 **我没事，我没受伤。我发誓我会游泳的，我只是有点** ……  
"吓到了？"Erik挖苦他。  
"吓坏了，"Charles沙哑地应和。他一只手搭在Erik的肩上，也开始缓缓地摆腿，和Erik一道浮在水中。他的头发湿透地塌在前额，让他看上去像一只落水的狗狗。或者猫咪。或者其他Erik在生活中从未亲近过而且尽量避免的，其他小而可怜的生物。  
  
"这个，呃，"Erik像个诗人一样说，"我很高兴你没被带走吃掉。我不知道谁能替你照顾那只小蜥蜴。"  
"说真的，Erik，我告诉过你她的名字叫Dany，来自《权力的游戏》里面的Daenerys。但我相信哪怕那只披羽蛇翼龙成功了的话她也会没事的，"Charles自信满满地说，"我知道你会好好照顾她。"  
"那只 **什么** ？"  
"披羽蛇翼龙。"  
  
"听起来像某种少见的致命疾病。 **谁** 起的这些名字啊？"  
"它们起初生活在白垩纪晚期的南美洲，是史上最大型的飞行生物之一。Hank选择克隆它们真是太妙了。"  
"'太妙了'这个词我个人不会选择的。"  
Charles笑了，眼里闪着笑意，"谢谢你救了我，Erik。"  
  
Erik立即转开视线咳嗽一声。"不算什么。"他皱眉。"不过，我丢了我的大刀。在我把它丢向那个--东西之后，就感应不到它了。"他实际上有点伤心。那块金属跟他一同经历了很多，现在它不见了，尽管他施展能力到处寻找。他可是用那把刀击退了一只迅猛龙呢。现在他感觉像Chuck Noland眼睁睁看着Wilson漂走一样。还好他控制住自己，没有大叫大哭。  
毕竟，他还没有机会给它起个名字呢。  
  
"好吧，希望我们已经靠近实验室了，"Charles安慰他，"说不定我们不会遇到需要刀的场合了。"  
"我不知道，"Erik怀疑地说，"我们说的可是你。你最近可招惹了不少麻烦。"  
Charles脸红了，表情丰富的脸颊红彤彤的。"你也一直都在嘛，说不定惹麻烦的人是你。"  
他也许讲得有理。在Charles被抓走之前Erik正好在想翼龙飞下来这件事呢。也许他才是有二级变种能力的人，不是Charles。呃。  
  
"不，"Erik冷静地说，毕竟他当时想的是翼龙，不是什么披——披羽——披羽什么玩意儿的翼龙，"绝对不是我。"  
Charles朝他做个了鬼脸，但随后露出了微笑，"不管啦，我很高兴有你在，"他说，一阵温暖滑过Erik的思绪，"要是没有你的话我走不了这么远。"  
"但你还是会试图救森林里的每一只见鬼的小恐龙，然后被吃掉，"Erik咕哝，惊恐万分地发觉自己脸红了。"总得有人保你活下去。"  
  
他们心照不宣地陷入沉默，一边踩水一面凝视着对方。Erik感觉到Charles的手在他肩头的触感，还有自己的手搭在Charles的腰间，还有他们双腿轻轻的相碰，在水下亲昵而挑逗地接触。Charles就在此处，带着欲言又止的期待仰头望他。只要再靠近一点点。他可以现在就吻下去。他可以——  
一阵低沉的声音令他俩同时大吃一惊，扭头查看又出现了什么新的威胁。在河对岸，一大群鸭嘴龙从树丛里鱼贯而出，从容地进入河里。  
  
"我不知道它们有这么大，"Erik开口，和Charles一同惊叹。他知道恐龙都很大，但以为只是霸王龙或者长颈翼龙会比人类大很多。而这些鸭嘴龙，拥有优雅的头冠，而脑袋就和他人身体一样大——只是脑袋而已。而它们巨大的身体则让他觉得自己跟蚂蚁一样渺小。  
"拟棘龙，"Charles开心地笑着，"据猜测，有三十三尺长。"  
"猜测？"Erik看着这十来只的族群在河岸边散开，停在浅滩的水生植物中间。"我觉得这足以证实了。"  
"我也同意，"Charles说。他愉快地叹了口气。"它们真是太赞了。Hank——Hank创造出这些真是太天才了。"  
  
"这些还行啦，"Erik承认，他内心的评审团仍在抨击Hank竟然复制迅猛龙和霸王龙的决定。他望着Charles再观察了一会儿恐龙，沐浴在Charles不知是否下意识散发出的温暖快乐当中。他俩刚才的时刻过去了，机会没了，但Erik无法让自己介意。  
还会有别的机会。最好会有。  
  
"我们最好从水里出去，"Charles不情愿地将视线从那群鸭嘴恐龙身上移开，"最好继续前进。"  
"最好祈祷Hank没有制造出什么跟罗德岛一样大的水中怪物，"Erik淡淡地说，两人一同朝河对岸游去。他这么说主要是因为他真心惊讶河里竟然没有东西浮上来吃他们，但也是为了逗Charles笑。  
  
他成功了，于是他非常，非常满意。

**

  
  
据说，如果地球的四十六亿年历史被做成年历的话，人类要等到第二年1月1日的半夜十二点才会气喘吁吁地拿着一杯星巴克出现。鉴于恐龙称霸地球超过一亿六千万年，而人类才出现了五六百万年，Charles相信这一说法。  
整个生命界，整个宇宙，所有的一切都在等待两个人相逢，这听上去实在太久了，但Charles忍不住感觉这正是命中注定的——经历种种永恒，他和Erik才碰巧应答了同一张报纸背面的招聘广告。但说真的，他心想，这不是真爱还能是什么呢？  
  
"什么也不是，"Charles愉快地对舒服窝在他怀里的小迅猛龙说，她的小爪子轻轻抓着他的衬衫。  
"你刚才说什么？"Erik扭头问，心不在焉地扶着一支树杈防止打到Charles的脸。他们已经远离了河流，谁都不想再遇到什么长翅膀的恐龙，Erik再度带路穿过丛林往前走。现在已经将近中午了，但他们已经走了很远——或至少感觉如此。  
"我只是在跟她说话，"Charles赶忙回答，把Dany举高了一点儿。她很识相地咕噜一声，Charles拍了拍她。  
"啊，"Erik重新埋头前进。Charles能感到他的心思移开了，专注于在树丛中前进。  
  
有点儿令人失望，Charles向自己承认。他不懂为什么他俩都不能开诚布公地说，"为什么不呢，我觉得我们应该做爱然后结婚然后成为最好的朋友"，很明显他和Erik想要的都是同样的东西。Charles一生都不曾畏缩过，但此时他控制住自己不要直接扑到Erik身上。而同样的，Erik看上去是那种脑中会有一个列表记录自己喜欢事物的人，一旦他喜欢什么，他也绝对不会羞于表达的。  
Charles好奇，是否在内心深处，两人都害怕搞砸了，因为这是他们第一次觉得，这真的无比重要。  
  
"什么声音？"Erik停了下来。  
"又是恐龙？"Charles提议，努力不显得太兴奋。他也停下了，仔细听，除了远处不详的尖啸，沙沙作响的树叶，还有嗡鸣的虫子。  
好一会儿过后，他竖起耳朵听见了一阵阵悠长而低沉的声音，他相当确信自己只捕捉到了一半声响。  
"是那边传来的，"Charles说，望向右边。"来吧，Erik，去看看！"  
"从来都没什么好事，"Erik咕哝，但还是乖乖跟着Charles穿过灌木丛，尽可能安静又快速地前进，不要惊扰死神。  
  
Charles跟着声音走了一会儿，Dany也饶有兴趣地伸出脑袋，东张西望。Charles在欣赏她有多么可爱的时候差点被树根绊了一跤，在感知到Erik立即紧张的情绪之后不仅感到一阵喜爱。  
然后他看到了他们。  
  
分散在树丛种，冷静地嚼着叶子的是一家子剑龙，他们巨大的骨片在背脊隆起，长满尖刺的尾巴懒散地前后摇动。Charles停了下来，睁大眼睛，几乎没有注意到Erik来到了他的身边。  
"剑龙，"Charles喘不过气地说，惊叹得无法开口描述他脑中记载的无数习性。  
"就连我都认识，"Erik回答，但他听上去也充满喜悦。  
  
"我从来都挑不出哪个更喜欢，"Charles静静地说，通常会出现在博物馆前杰作的那种语气，"是剑龙还是甲龙。但天哪，Erik，他们就在这儿，他们是真的——"他的声音哽咽了。  
"是啊，"Erik赞同，轻轻捏了他的肩膀。"我喜欢剑龙。因为那些刺。"  
"骨片，"Charles立即纠正他，因为他真的无法控制，"十七片，通常分成两排。看看它们的后腿，真的比前腿长！你很少看到这样的组合，因为这太奇怪了，但在它们身上就是可以。"  
  
当他转头望向Erik，确保Erik真的在看在听之时，他发觉Erik却在望着他，微微扬起眉梢，好像在努力忍着微笑。  
Charles立即脸红了，因为他的皮肤总是喜欢背叛他的心。"它们美极了，对吧？"  
Erik点点头，但他依然没在看恐龙，Charles不需要读心都知道Erik心里想的也绝不是恐龙，这真是太可惜了，但Charles的心还是忍不住怦怦跳起来。  
  
"Charles，"Erik十分认真地开口，这时候Charles才意识到他们靠得有多近，Erik的存在简直令他无法招架。  
"怎么？"Charles或许回答得有点儿太慢，但Erik似乎没在意，目光下移到Charles下意识舔嘴唇的舌头。  
"我，"Erik吞吞吐吐地说，Charles几乎期待得屏住了呼吸，"我，呃——"  
  
 **嘭。嘭。**  
"不是吧，"Erik淡淡地说，就好像有人已经把事实摆在面前铁板钉钉而仍然拒绝承认一般，只是为了心怀不满而否认。  
 **嘭。嘭。**  
"为什么，"Charles哀悼地说，因为不仅仅是情调没了，那群剑龙也逃得不见踪影。  
 **嘭。嘭。**  
"叽，"Danny说，把脸躲在了Charles的衬衫里。  
 **嘭。嘭。**  
  
" **吼----** "，一头霸王龙出现了，每一步都地动山摇。它停了下来，像只巨型猎犬似的嗅了嗅空气，理所当然地忽视了那群好吃的剑龙，而是把巨大的脑袋转向了Charles和Erik，张大嘴巴，露出了一大堆可怕的，凌乱的尖牙。  
  
"操，"两个人类异口同声。

 


	6. Pliocene 上新世

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐~~Merry Xmas

 

“如果我们保持完全， **完全** 不动呢。”  
“这是我一生中听过最愚蠢的事，它已经在看我们了。”  
“万一它不饿呢？”  
“它在流口水。我很确定这是‘是的，你好，我饿死了，顺带一提你看上去很好吃啊’的宇宙通行标志。”  
“我只是试着积极向上点，Erik。”  
“ **叽** 。”

Charles把Dany搂得更紧些，多么希望迅猛龙不会嗅到恐惧的气息，尽管这是不可能的因为它们天生就是顶级的掠食者而且基因就写满了噩梦的能量——是的，他承认这一点，他可是被一群迅猛龙追过，所以在这个问题上，他还算是权威——他确信对于Dany的小鼻子来说，他和Erik肯定浑身散发着恐惧的气息。  
而对于那只霸王龙硕大无比的鼻子而言，他俩估计闻起来就跟开胃菜似的。

“这不公平，”Erik指出，它们正和世界上最凶猛的肉食动物展开一场相互瞪眼的拉锯战，暂时两方按兵不动，“那些剑龙就在那儿。它们比我们大，肉更多，更可口。相比之下我们实在骨瘦如柴啊。”  
“但我们没有它们的板状骨和尖刺尾巴，”Charles热心地介绍，尽管他知道这大概不是时候，“再说我们尺寸刚好够它一口。”

“棒极了，”Erik咕哝，“我马上就要死了，而我整个人生价值就只不过是块尺寸刚好的士力架。”  
“不算最糟，”Charles说，朝他靠近了一丁点儿，两人肩膀相触，“你又不是一块尺寸刚好的雀巢花生糖。”  
这话逗得Erik嗤笑出声，幸运的是声音不大，没引得霸王龙发起攻击，虽然它发出了一道低沉的闷吼。“真有人喜欢那种糖吗？”  
“我觉得没有，”Charles耸耸肩，尽管命悬一线，两人还是交换了一个短暂的，稍纵即逝的微笑。

“听着，”Erik说，通过他思维的触须，Charles感觉到他要说什么严肃至极的话了，“等我们一开始跑，那东西就会立刻追赶我们。我们俩跑不远的。但你一个人可以，我想，如果我引开它注意力的话。”  
“绝对不行，”Charles打断他，试图忽略自己险些骤停的心跳，“你绝不许为了我牺牲自己，那是 **我** 人生中听过最愚蠢的事情。”

“你以为我想被吃吗？”Erik反问，他的声音几乎有些尖锐。他清了清喉咙。“你要为小——Dany想想。你有责任把她照顾周全。”  
“别让我在你和她之间做选择，”Charles轻声说，眨了好几次眼睛。在他怀中，Dany听到Erik提到她名字便抬起了头。这是Erik第一次正式叫她，Charles简直想笑但他害怕自己一张嘴就会哭出来。“看，她喜欢你叫她的名字。你不能只说一次就——就离开。”

“是啊，没错，”Erik低语，脸颊微微发红，缓缓弯下腰捡起一块石头，手指紧紧攥着它。“我数到三，你就转身逃跑。不要回头。”  
“等等，”Charles慌了，“别这样，Erik——”  
“一，”Erik心意已决地说，在手里掂了掂十块，稍稍分开双脚，他的思绪几乎是在呐喊， **求你快跑求你快跑别站着跑啊离开这里你要安全——**

“求你，Erik，”Charles开口，好不羞赧自己的声音已变成了哀求，“我——”  
“二，”Erik打断他，手臂往后摆了一点，试着瞄准。 **我应该告诉你的应该说点什么现在太迟了这样更好我很抱歉——  
** “Erik，”Charles绝望地说，“我知道这不是好时机但你真不能这么做因为——”

“三！”Erik低吼，挥动胳膊把石头朝霸王龙掷去，与此同时，Charles开口了：  
“我爱你。”  
“ **什么** ，”Erik茫然地说，然后他的石头砸中了霸王龙的脸。

**噢，这可真浪漫** ，Charles嘲讽地告诉他，在霸王龙震耳欲聋的怒吼中只能选择脑内交流， **我把我的心掏给了你，却只得到一句‘什么’。  
你不能这样说出来！** Erik狂乱地反驳。  
**你又没给我别的选择！** Charles回嘴，怒视着他。

**好啦，好啦，我很抱歉，** Erik赶紧让步，他的思绪在一大堆情感中穿梭， **不管怎么说，我也爱你。**  
Charles本来还很生Erik的气，但此时他再也忍不住露出一个大大的，或许有点蠢的笑容，尽管霸王龙正在低下头，朝他俩发出嗜血的咆哮。 **真的？  
千真万确，** Erik坚定地告诉他，然后把他拉上前吻了上去。

死神正以几千磅重的巨大恐龙形式朝他俩袭来，但Charles体内像是燃起了丛丛烟火，他沉浸在这个吻当中，快乐地轻叹一声张开嘴唇，任由Erik攀住他脑后的发丝，另一只手贴在他的后腰。Dany被夹在他俩中间叽叽叫着挣扎，但Charles现在只能专注于Erik对他充满占有欲的拥抱，还有Erik吻他的方式，深情而令人迷醉，他的舌头探进Charles空中攻城略地，二人唇齿相交，思维也融为一体溢满了欢愉。  
这无疑是Charles即将走到终点的短暂一生中最美妙的吻。

霸王龙已经近在咫尺，这时候Logan从天而降，张开锋利的钢爪跳到了它的背上。Logan的钢爪插进了它的肉体，霸王龙又发出一道令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫，猛地停了下来，让整个大地都震颤不已，又粗又长的尾巴疯狂地甩动着扫断了不少树木。  
“快跑，你们两个蠢货！”Logan大吼，说真的，他就不能友善一点嘛。

不过，他们不需要再被提醒了，于是Charles把Dany一手搂住，另一只手抓住Erik朝自己伸来的手，两人一同朝着树林深处狂奔起来。在他们身后，霸王龙又怒吼一声，开始追逐他们，因为同时要追赶和试图把Logan从背上甩掉而跑的东倒西歪。  
“这里走！”Erik抓着Charles的手，穿过茂密的灌木迅速改变了路线。一开始Charles不懂Erik为何要坚持带路，Charles自己跑得跌跌撞撞差点掉队，只有Erik紧紧抓着他的手是他唯一的依附。然后他看到了一棵巨大的、坍倒的树木，树干粗得比Charles本人还高。

“我没法爬过那东西！”Charles大叫，尽管他俩继续全速朝着那巨大的断木奔跑，霸王龙在身后紧追不舍。  
“你不用爬，”Erik坚毅地说，在Charles来得及问他什么鬼之前，Erik就一把将Charles公主抱了起来，没理Charles相当丢脸的尖叫，几乎没有断下步伐地继续朝着那木桩奔去，天哪他们会——

Charles感到身体怪异地一轻，Erik浮到了空中，他们跨出的高度比正常人抱着另一个人以及一只小恐龙的情况下高出许多，轻盈地掠过树桩，落到了另一边。  
“你会 **飞** ？”Charles惊讶地问，而Erik后背抵着树桩滑坐在地，喘着粗气。Charles连滚带爬地来到他身边，紧紧抱着Dany，但着迷地仰头望着Erik。“Erik，这太神奇了。”  
“只是悬浮而已，”Erik气喘吁吁地说，但他的脑中浮现出男子汉的骄傲情绪，他对自己很满意。

 

 

**

  
  
那头霸王龙在树干的另一边停下了，愤怒地大吼着，疯狂地甩动着脑袋，两人不禁同时惊得抬头望去。Logan依然坚挺地攀在它的背上，在试图甩开他的怒吼声中洒下一大串辞藻丰富的脏话。  
 **我觉得它不知道我们在这里，** Erik扭着脖子说， **所以如果Logan能引开它的注意久一点——  
**  
突然Charles感觉到脑海中闪过Erik的警告，他情不自禁地大叫出声，看着那只霸王龙猛地弯下脖子，终于把Logan甩飞了出去。Logan撞上了一棵树，但他似乎不为所动，立即又起身抱着树干往上爬，霸王龙就紧逼在他身后。  
“哦我的天，”Charles瞪大眼睛说，“他是要——？”  
Logan爬上了第一根树枝，拽着转了个圈，伸展腿部肌肉之后直接扑上了霸王龙的脸，后者发出了一道空前绝后的响亮咆哮。他挥动利爪，跟大张的嘴巴和锋利的牙齿擦肩而过，霸王龙的吼声震得周围的树叶都纷纷掉落。  
  
“Hank绝对，”Erik说，一屁股靠着木桩坐下，揉了揉眼睛，“不能再擅自进入任何实验室了。再也不许。”  
“亲爱的，拜托，”Charles的微笑充满爱意，他仍然在颤抖但正在努力让自己平静下来，“从今天开始，Hank唯一的工作将会是给我端茶喂点心。”  
  
Erik垂下手，朝Charles望了一眼。“…… **闭嘴，卡丽熙** 。”  
“叽，”Dany也来凑热闹，轻轻挠着Charles的胳膊。  
  
“我就知道你看过权力的游戏！”Charles得意洋洋地说，朝Erik坏笑。  
“我大概是看过一点电视剧啦，”Erik咕哝，而Charles欢天喜地地潜入他的脑海，看到了这个磁控者的记忆，记忆中有一张大大的皮沙发，一只紫红色的软垫，视频网站，一袋巧克力棒，还有一大盒草莓冰淇淋。  
  
“你有没有看过指环王呢？”Charles非常，非常认真地问他。  
  
Erik还没来得急回答，他们就被霸王龙一声震耳欲聋的怒吼打断了，两人冒着生命危险探头越过树干看看发生了什么。在他们眼前，Logan和霸王龙正在对峙，两者身上都满是鲜血，不过Charles猜测主要是霸王龙的血，因为它的躯干和腹部有好几道巨大的抓痕。  
“噢，”Charles说，这才后知后觉地反应过来，看着Logan在身前交叉利爪朝霸王龙奔去，“我不想被吃掉，但我也不想它死。”  
“物竞天择，”Erik严肃地说，但他伸出手，一侧手臂环上了Charles，把他抱在怀里，还轻轻在他后背拍了拍，“别看。”  
  
于是Charles靠得更近一些，把脸埋在Erik的肩头，心中想着达尔文的名言怎么总是被人错误引用，以忽略周围传来的几道可怖的嘶叫。不是物竞天择，应该是适者生存才对。  
进化是多么有趣，他沉思，它让人类的智能得以创造出恐龙，而有种说法是恐龙当年灭绝就是为了给人类一席之地。Charles确信，造物主在某处，正在偷笑得前仰后合吧。  
  
等他回过神来的时候，周遭已经沉寂了好一阵，他缓缓抬起脑袋，疑惑地望向Erik。  
Erik点点头。“已经安全了。”  
他俩一同挣扎着起身，这一次Erik一手搂着Charles的腰，提着他轻轻越过断裂的树干落到另一边。面前的景象既令人惊恐又令人惊叹：Logan坐在死透的霸王龙尸体上，用老子天不怕地不怕的眼神睥睨着他俩，一边从破破烂烂的裤子口袋里掏出一根雪茄，叼在了嘴边。  
  
Charles小心翼翼地放下Dany，让她蹒跚地走了几步，而他缓缓走近霸王龙如山的尸体，嘴巴微微张开。“呃，谢谢你，Logan。谢谢你救了我们。”  
Logan的视线原本集中在好奇地走向霸王龙的Dany身上，但Charles一开口，他的视线便立即转回了Charles和Erik身上。他嗤了一声。“搞什么鬼，查查，”他说，“我他妈就丢下了你五分钟，你就没影了？”  
“当时，嗯，”Charles踌躇地说，突然有点不好意思承认罪魁祸首是自己，因为他不小心从一座刚巧在那儿的小山坡滚了下去，“出了点意外。”  
  
“我们被一群迅猛龙袭击了，”Erik给他解围，“我们并不想等你回来加入那个派对。”Charles当然没有无视Erik还略去了Charles丢脸的滑坡经历，而仅为了这一点他就可以再热吻Erik一番。  
“我懂了，”Logan的语气是完全没懂，他的目光再次回到了Dany身上，看着那只小迅猛龙试图从霸王龙的鼻子上咬掉一块肉。  
  
Charles把一只手掌搭在霸王龙身上，惊叹于那粗粝厚重的外皮。他正站在一头霸王龙旁边耶。几分钟之前它还试图吃了他，但此刻他竟然在摸它。  
他为自己内心的幼儿园小朋友默哀了片刻，因为他刚刚快乐得猝死了。  
  
“我记得你说过霸王龙生活在岛的北端，”Erik争辩，眯起了眼睛，“为什么他妈的有一只跑到了这边？”  
Logan漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“扩张地盘？寻找新的捕食地？我他妈看起来像恐龙专家吗？”  
“我们坠机的地方也是在北边，”Charles猜测，“也许惊扰了它，然后它开始调查。然后就开始…… **追踪** 我们。”  
Erik露出了一点惊慌的神色，因为想到一直有只霸王龙在追赶他们，而Charles也不得不承认自己也吓得不轻。  
  
“哦，”他赶紧换了个话题，把手从霸王龙尸体上移开，转而面向Logan。“我们遇见了Wade。”  
Logan挑起一侧眉毛。“所以那个蠢货还没死，嗯？”  
“是的，还活着，”Erik说，努力不表现得像个终于诡计得逞的反派，“他还要我们告诉你， **James** ，他很遗憾没能成功。只是身不由己。”  
Logan眼睛都没眨。“废话，训练迅猛龙吃素肯定成不了，你不需要是个火箭专家都能想明白。”  
火箭专家，Charles惊叹地默念。  
  
“所以，”Erik佯装自然地说，“他并不是在说你俩有一腿的事儿。”  
“操咧，老兄，你是吃了什么毒蘑菇吗？”  
“这岛上就没一件好事，”Erik宣布，这令Charles翻了个白眼因为Erik早在踏出直升机的那一瞬间就知道了，但随后Erik令他惊讶地对上了他的视线，朝他露出一个风骚得足以在十一个国家内都属于非法的笑容，令Charles小鹿乱撞，连腿都有一点儿发软。 **当然，除了你。  
**  
Charles意识到Logan朝他俩怪异地看了一眼，而自己脸颊的热度绝对不是因为阳光。但等Charles对Erik说， **这个嘛，我也不知道，等着瞧吧** 之后，Erik露出的表情绝对让他觉得值了。

 

**

  
  
Erik是第一个感应到直升机的，远在拥有敏锐视觉听觉的Logan之前，更在头脑最为聪慧但没有非凡感官的Charles之前。Erik能感觉到那大块的金属机身在稳稳地靠近，这不奇怪，奇怪的是竟不止一架，数架直升机正朝着他们飞来。  
“可是为什么有好几架呢？”在Erik讲完之后Charles发问。他有点儿气喘吁吁，因为带路的Logan健步如飞，说Hank的实验室就快到了——就连Erik也感觉跟着有些吃力，他可一向觉得自己身材很好的呢。  
  
“问倒我了，”Logan耸了耸肩说，上帝啊他的络腮胡子一直那么明显吗？Erik觉得它们都可以跳起来解答数学问题了。  
……他或许还是有点介意自己没能揭露Logan——或者叫James什么鬼——的秘密情史，和那个骑迅猛龙的Wade、叫自己死侍的那个疯子。Erik哀悼了一阵，因为自己无法公然嘲笑Logan这一点了，所以他找别的方面来挑刺是再自然不过。  
比如他的发型。他刚才提了发型没有？  
  
“来岛上的时候Shaw先生，Erik还有我只坐了一架飞机，”Charles有些担心地说。Erik有百分之九十确信Charles刻意忽略了他脑中的胡思乱想。“会不会出了什么事。”  
“Hank终于意识到他的发明会吃了他？”Erik嘲讽地说。  
 **如果Hank真被吃了你会觉得伤心的** ，Charles淡淡地说，在脑中向Erik吐了吐舌头。Erik能感觉到他是真的担心，于是住嘴叹了口气。  
 **好吧，我会感觉有点点难过啦，** 他回答，开始恍惚怀疑自己的余生是否都会这么度过；Charles强迫他拥有情感。  
  
不知为何，Charles捕捉到了这条思绪后灿烂地笑了，这一刻太阳都会自惭形秽地逃离太阳系，因为Erik永远无法承受Charles的微笑有多么耀眼。  
 **你的余生** ？两个人呆头呆脑地对视好一会儿之后，Charles犹犹豫豫地问。他们俩没撞上树真是运气好。  
 **嗯** ，Erik心想，主要是在自言自语但也足以让Charles听到， **我是这么说了** 。他在脑中耸了耸肩。我们死里逃生的次数比普通人多太多，所以我觉得我俩或许可以长远走下去。Erik不擅长恋爱，也不适合跟人相处，但这感觉就是很对。他很容易就能说出来，在脑中想，把自己的全部思绪朝Charles和盘托出，让他知道自己是多么真切。  
  
令人惊叹的是，Charles的眼神一下子从充满希望的小盆友变成了明目张胆的黄片主演，这一次引得Erik **结结实实** 地撞上了树。  
 **你最好把那些直升机拉下来，** Charles告诉他，把他那迷人的英伦口音放大到最强功力， **因为等我们回到大陆以后，你就要带我回你的旅馆，在我身上实施你从见到我那一刻就想对我做的事情。** 然后他天真无邪地笑了笑，抱紧了Dany，经过呆若木鸡的Erik身旁，特意扭了扭屁股。Dany越过Charles的肩头探出脑袋，啾啾地叫了几声。  
Erik才不介意自己或许是被这只小蠢蛋嘲笑了呢，因为他此刻大脑中仍在无限循环播放他对于Charles的全部妄想，上帝啊他简直想去死一死因为他们现在离旅馆房间还好远呢。  
  
“恶心，”Logan大声说，不过搞什么鬼，他不可能知道发生了什么啊，因为他走在前面而且这段对话完全是在脑中进行的。  
除非——Erik不自在地扭了扭——这男人能闻到他性欲的味道。或者他的眉毛和胡子有着某种神奇的变种能力，这并不是不可能。毕竟它们长得太张牙舞爪了。Erik一抖。  
  
直升机从他们头顶掠过，没有看见他们，主要是因为他们被层层树荫挡着，而且Erik觉得要是自己直接扯一架下来Charles会皱眉的。他十分确定自己能够做到，但就算扯下来也没地方放不是吗。  
“好像是往实验室方向去了，”六架直升机轰鸣着飞过、把树顶的叶子都吹得东倒西歪之后Logan说，“我们找个空地，这样就能在它们回去的时候逮住它们。”  
就像还嫌他们走得不够快一样，Logan简直是以双倍速开始暴走，轻松穿过重重树篱而Erik和Charles被甩在后面。Erik懊恼地心想，要是平时的话他现在就要跟Logan并肩赛跑就好像在比谁屌大一样，但现在他更关心的是Charles和他那双小短腿不要掉队了。  
 **  
Charles，** Erik猛然意识到什么， **你得和Dany道别了。  
我知道** ，Charles闷闷不乐地回答，一边小跑一边双臂紧抱这那只小恐龙。  
 **啊，** Erik尴尬地说，然后假装在冰箱里翻东西那样表示自己很忙以掩饰心中的不自在。  
  
Logan领着他们出了树林，拍岸的海浪突兀地跃入眼帘，他们在一块空旷的方地停下，Erik花了好一会儿才认出这块显得过于人工的地方正是他们前几天降落的停机坪——感觉像是一个月前的事了。他们距离基地已经不远了，但值得庆幸的是Logan并没有建议他们一路跑过去，而是从口袋里又掏出那根雪茄叼在嘴里，然后叉着双臂靠在一棵树上开始等待。  
“直升机已经掉头回来了，”他低哼，朝着Hank实验室的方向微微点头，“最好准备把它们拽下来。”  
“没问题，”Erik说，试验性地施展了一下能力。他人生中从未像现在这样急切地渴望回到文明社会，令人惊讶的是主要原因并非是想要逃离这些牙齿怪物——他等不及要回归金属身边，回到 **到处** 都是金属的世界。孤岛上没金属实在有些寂寞。  
更别提他还记着想要把Charles操进床垫里。  
  
Erik只用能力把领头的飞机轻轻拽了拽，飞行员一开始还试图控制但随后看见了他们，便主动转变了方向，朝他们的停机坪进发，其他五架飞机紧随其后。它们都是军用机，Erik不明白是为什么。也许真的出了什么事。几秒钟之后直升机降落了，然后侧门打开好几个军人跳了出来，全都举着枪械，全副武装。  
“见鬼，”Logan挑起了眉毛，然后直起腰来迎接他们。  
“你们是岛上仅剩的平民吗？”第一个士兵大声喊，试图盖过螺旋桨的巨响，希冀地望着Logan和Erik。  
“呃，”Erik完全帮不上忙。  
  
“是的，”Logan平淡地说。  
“那——？”Erik开口。那个叫死什么的家伙呢。  
“只有我们三个，”Logan坚定地说，“除非你还没去实验室接另外三个。”  
“我们已经去过实验室了，”那位士兵证实，“McCoy博士和Shaw先生已经被我们解救。我们有强力的理由疏散这个岛。我建议你们跟我们走。”  
“谁也无法阻止我上飞机，”Erik干巴巴地说。  
“他怎么办？”那名士兵问，越过Erik点头示意。  
  
Erik转过身。Charles停留在丛林边缘，在沙土和树叶中弯下了腰。Erik望着他轻柔地把Dany放下，用两根手指挠了挠小迅猛龙的下巴。  
Erik的心，情难自已地抽痛了一下，骤然感觉到一阵良知的侵袭。一方面，是的，能甩掉这只嗜血小怪物当然好，因为它长大之后只会越来越凶恶，而Erik再也不想跟恐龙打交道了；然而另一方面，Charles一定会心碎的，而在Erik的脑海中，一个心碎的Charles约等于一个超吓人的东西，比如一只在拥挤的海滩上跟母亲失散的小海豹，无助地吱吱叫着，却无人回应。说真的，只要想象一下都让人心脏承受不住。  
  
“稍等一会，”Erik扭过头说，然后向Charles跑去。  
Charles没有抬头，仍然轻轻抚摸着Dany的脑袋。小迅猛龙抵着他的掌心磨蹭，Erik发誓她还像只猫一样咕噜了起来。她绝不可爱。一点都不。  
  
“嗨，”Erik说，在他身旁停下。  
“嗨，”Charles回答，听上去可怜兮兮。  
Erik忍住叹息，在他旁边蹲了下来，两人的肩膀碰在一起。他迟疑了一会儿，然后试探性地伸出手指让Dany嗅，而她用鼻尖顶了顶他的指腹。她用小牙齿轻咬住他的食指，含在嘴巴里，抬头用亮晶晶的、好奇的大眼睛望着他，尾巴在身后摇来摇去。  
“怪物，”Erik对她说，见鬼，听上去好像他真的会想她似的。因为他不会。绝对不会。  
  
Dany含着他的手指啾啾地哼了几声，令Charles含泪笑了出来。“看吧，她喜欢你。”  
Erik小心翼翼地抽回手，Dany立即开心地回头蹭起Charles。“是啊，但你才是妈咪。”  
Charles哼了一声，但他的视线没有从小迅猛龙身上移开。“我家在纽约西彻斯特有一大块地。我正试图说服自己，不要想象Dany在哪儿乱跑。”  
  
“想想那些可怜的，无辜的棕熊，”Erik庄重地说，“你可不能让她袭击它们。”  
“纽约可没有灰熊，”Charles反驳，但他的肩膀依然垂着，无意识地投射出一种低沉的悲伤情绪，拨动着Erik生锈已久的心弦如同在城市街角卖艺的小提琴家一般。Erik不知道Charles为什么对这可恶的小迅猛龙如此上心，他自己对这玩意一天也忍不了。但随后就连Erik自己也忍不住觉得有点儿歉疚，因为留她独自在满是大型恐龙的小岛上生存，该死为什么他也开始对这小怪物上心了，这可不是他想要的。  
  
“我们得走了！”士兵小队的头儿不耐烦地朝他们大喊，哦对了，是啊，他们正要逃离这个地方呢。  
尽管逃离这里是Erik接下来八个生日的愿望，但他绝不愿意任何人胆敢催促Charles，他差点就忍不住想从那人手里抢走枪，这时候Charles摇了摇头，一只手搭在他的胳膊上，另一只手挠了挠Dany的小脑袋，最后一次。  
“照顾好自己，小东西，”他对她说，然后踉跄地直起身，摇摇晃晃但谢绝了Erik对他的搀扶，转过身朝着等待的直升机走去，没有回头。  
Dany疑惑地歪着头。“叽。”  
  
“嘿，”Erik对她说，感觉对着恐龙说话有点儿傻气，但话说回来，哦，他之前把心事都掏给她听了，所以她现在反正已经对他知根知底了。“所以这辈子他估计都会念叨你，而我猜我会打算一直忍下去——”然后他意识到自己说了什么，不得不停顿了片刻，恍惚地说，“——见鬼，没错，我打算和他过一辈子。”  
Dany往前跑了几步，仰头望着他，几乎像是真的在听他内心的告白，然后她把头靠在他的腿上，眨了眨大眼睛。  
Erik轻轻拍她的后背。“所以，呃，总之，你最好照顾好自已，因为我不想对他无数次撒谎说你一切都好，已经长大啦，准备吃猛犸象啦，之类的。”  
  
Dany再次发出了咕咕的声音。Erik小心地让她抬起头，随后站起身。他们又对视了一会儿，接着Erik不自在地朝她挥了挥手，转身朝直升机走去。  
不过当他扭头偷看的时候，他发觉Dany正一蹦一跳地跟在他身后。“不，”他坚决地说，转身指着她，“你得留下。 **别动** 。”  
Dany被他严厉的语气吓得瑟缩了一下，Erik感觉自己像是刚踢了只小狗那么糟糕；他明明是抛弃了一只以为他和Charles是它父母的小恐龙。天哪，他觉得自己永远无法有小孩了。  
  
“别动，”Erik最后一次命令她，然后走向直升机，这次他回头的时候，Dany依然站在他要求她的地方，显得茫然失措，孤苦伶仃。  
  
Logan站在直升机外面，叉着手臂看Erik走近，面无表情。他原本就脏兮兮的衣服上沾满了霸王龙血。在Erik走近的途中，他和Erik进行了一场旷日持久的互瞪比赛，眼睛一眨不眨；他俩谁都没有心灵感应能力，但等到他走到Logan面前的时候，Erik相当确信Logan完全明白了他的意思。  
  
“我马上回来，”Logan随意地说，垂下胳膊朝丛林走去。  
“先生，”士兵队长站到他的面前，“我们该走了。”  
“好啊，但我要尿尿，”Logan把手搭在他的肩膀上，淡定地把他推开。“除非你想让我尿在飞机上，否则就他妈等我一分钟。”  
Erik翻了个白眼爬进直升机，弯下身子防止脑袋磕到。机舱内部很简单朴素，两边各一条长凳，墙上附有安全带。几名士兵坐在前舱，好奇地透过舷窗望着丛林，但Erik的视线一下子落到坐在后方的Charles身上，他的对面坐着Hank和Shaw。  
  
“——设计的时候不是这样的，”Hank急匆匆地解释。他脸颊上有一条长长的伤口，干涸的血迹把他的毛发染成了紫色。“一定是有人打开了锁，但这没有理由。你，Logan还有Lehnsherr先生都已经走了，所里只有Shaw先生，看护和我。”他停顿了一下。“好吧，除非是Toad咎由自取，但我不这么认为。”  
“发生了什么？”Erik问，在Charles身边坐下。然后他靠近了一点，让他们从肩膀到胯部，大腿到膝盖都贴在一起。这样好多了。  
“显然昨晚迅猛龙的笼子被人打开了，”Charles说，微微往他身上倚了些，令Erik舒心无比。“所以迅猛龙跑了出来，呃，吃掉了Toad先生之后袭击了Hank和Shaw先生，他们不得不叫军方的人来提供援助，因为直升机被我们带走了。”  
“是啊，你说的是我们起飞以后就坠毁了的直升机吗？是那个吗？”Erik问，装作嘲笑的语气，同时极其凶狠地瞪了Shaw一眼。Hank没有受到直接火力，但毛都耷拉了下去。  
  
Shaw的眼神仍然惊恐，衣服撕坏了，完美的发型也乱七八糟。“它们想 **吃了我** ，”他说，手指紧紧攥着长椅都发白了。Erik感到邪恶的满足，因为他貌似还掉了一颗牙，从今往后Sebastian Shaw再也不会得到全国最佳微笑奖了，直到Charles给了Erik一肘子。  
“通常来讲迅猛龙的日常就是，”Erik做出一副正经的表情，“吃你。你应该看看那霸王龙。那家伙想吃了我和Charles。或许它还愿意把你当甜点呢。”  
“我们得重新评估这个岛做公园的可能性，”Shaw宣布，“这里不安全。”  
“我不是一直都在强调吗，”Erik冷淡地说，“一直。”  
  
“也许迅猛龙和霸王龙的确过于热情了一点，”Hank点点头。  
“热情，”Erik面无表情。  
“也许最好把这岛屿作为科学研究的保护区。”  
“在别的地方建公园，”Shaw坚持不懈地说。  
  
 **你觉得会是Wade干的吗？** Charles无声地问，这样就不会被Hank和Shaw听见。  
 **还有谁会把迅猛龙放出来呢，** Erik不敢相信地回答。 **他或许正骑着它们朝夕阳进发呢，喊着什么自由啊、周三夜晚要吃卷饼的口号。  
**  
Charles忍不住轻笑一声，他的笑意传染了Erik，两人望着彼此傻笑起来，有点儿疯疯癫癫，但也是因为终于撑过了坠机还有一群恐龙的袭击，现在终于结束了——他们安全了，他们要回到大陆了，他们 **还活着** 。  
 **除非这飞机也坠毁** ，Charles若有所思。  
 **别想这种事情，** Erik有些惊慌地说。  
  
Logan终于完事回来了，坐在座椅的另一端交叉手臂，合上眼睛，无视其他人，随后士兵队长也跳进机舱，关上了舱门。直升机起飞了，Erik感到胃部一沉，接着他们就越过了高高的棕榈树，Charles扭头望向窗外，最后一次将岛屿尽收眼底，而与此同时Erik正忙着确认Charles的安全带系好了。  
“至少给我呼吸的空间吧，”Charles吐槽，因为Erik用能力把他绑得很紧，直到直升机飞到海面上空才转过身。  
“如果有必要的话我会把你固定在墙上，”Erik认认真真地回答。他们已经经历过一次坠机了，谁知道会不会再来一次？  
  
Charles叹口气，但他脑中充满了爱意，随着飞行的继续，Erik用胳膊搂上了Charles的肩膀。“你觉得她会没事吗？”Charles轻声问，声音几乎被螺旋桨的噪音盖过。他把头靠在Erik的肩上，闭上了眼睛。  
“谁，Dany？”Erik问。“她说不定已经在捕食那些可怜的小剑龙了。”  
  
Charles嗤之以鼻，半真半假地抱怨了一番，随后终于被疲惫击倒，陷入了沉睡。Erik最后一次检查他的安全带系好了而且让他舒适，等他确保一切正常之后他把头靠在心爱的金属墙面上，闭上眼睛休息片刻。他不想完全睡着，防止什么诡异的事情发生，但他还是不可避免地睡着了。  
或许这样最好，因为等到他们回到地面之后，他们可是有 **很多事情** 要做呢。


	7. Pleistocene  更新世

他们过了好一阵终于回到了安全的地面上，好不容易摆脱了一直诚挚道歉个不停的Hank，还有喋喋不休对于小岛新计划的Shaw。Charles在整个飞行途中睡得很沉，所以此刻半梦半醒，精神防御机制很弱；而Erik竟然抛弃了他，乐颠颠地跑去直升机另一头跟Logan，注意是 **Logan** 聊天了。  
  
“哦，我们车来了，”Charles看到出租车之后打断了Shaw，没怎么掩饰自己的如释重负。要是换个日子他会很乐意讨论这个小岛及岛上恐龙的未来计划，因为他已经坚信Hank是对的，它应该被转变成一个自然保护区，让恐龙自由生长、不打扰它们进行安全的研究。但此刻他只想要洗一个长长的热水澡，然后躺到一张大床上。  
  
他原本的计划是跳到Erik身上，但Erik这个没良心的，Charles怨忿地心想，居然丢他一个人应付Shaw。他还以为Erik恨Logan，但现在他俩看上去惺惺相惜，还像好朋友那样握手。  
哼。  
  
“不如下周你给我打电话，”Charles继续说，一边径直走向出租车一边扭头讲话，“因为我很希望跟你进一步讨论，到那时候我甚至可以找到几个愿意帮助小岛资源保护的投资人。”  
“投资人，”Shaw的眼睛一下子亮了，在不到一纳秒的时间内就捕捉到了商机。“好的，好的。没问题。”  
“棒极了，”Charles说，然后钻进了车后座，关上了车门。  
  
过了一会儿Erik也来了，用能力拉开车门然后爬进来，双手别扭地捧着一团衬衫。他俯身向前跟司机讲了他的酒店地址，然后瘫到座位上，随着车子的发动长吁了一口气。  
“好吧，”他终于打破了沉默，转过身面对Charles，似乎没意识到眼前人的不满。Charles冷漠地看着他，但Erik貌似有点紧张，把手中的衬衫伸了出来。“所以我希望你说你家在纽约有块地是当真的，因为我，呃，大概是——”  
他还没来得急说完，那团衬衫就开始扭动，随后Dany从里面探出了脑袋，发出一道好奇的“叽”。  
Charles睁大了眼睛，恍惚意识到自己嘴巴张得像条金鱼，下意识地伸手去接她，花了一点时间屏蔽出租车司机的注意力，然后一只欢快地扭来扭去的小迅猛龙就跳到了他的膝头。  
  
**“你是怎么——？”** Charles刚刚开口，就被Danny逗笑了，这小家伙从衣服堆里扭动着钻出来、开心地叫着把头靠在他胸前，在出租车急转弯的时候用小爪子抓住了他的衣襟。  
Charles抱起她，防止她摔倒，她又发出一声欢乐的尖叫，扬起脖子跟他抵了抵鼻尖，让他心都化了。  
“Logan把她塞进了口袋，”Erik望着他们说，“他有那条，啊，工装裤，所以她完全塞得下。”他重放了一遍在离开岛之前他和Logan进行的目光交流，补充道， **我也帮忙了，是我的主意。  
**  
“你为什么不在飞机上告诉我？”Charles问，紧紧把Dany抱在胸前，她立刻窝了进去，发出惬意的咕噜。她用力咬住他的衬衫，好像要证明她再也不会放他轻易离开似的。  
“给你惊喜，”Erik自大地说，释放出的志得意满令Charles哼了一声翻了个白眼，然后伸手攥住Erik的衬衫，给了他一个吻。  
Dany被夹在对于出租车后座而言过分忘情的热吻两人之间，叽叽叫着扭来扭去；Erik俯身向前侵略Charles张开的双唇，不小心挤到了她，让她生气地龇出了牙齿。  
  
片刻之后他俩终于分开，Charles面色潮红、气喘吁吁，他人生中从未如此庆幸过自己的能力可以阻止别人比如出租车司机注意到他们不想看到的东西。Dany从Charles怀里挣脱，甩着尾巴坐到了座位上，口中叽叽喳喳。  
  
“到酒店，”Erik沉声许诺，Charles点点头。然后Erik低头惊讶地看到Dany又叽了一声，跳到了他的腿上。  
Charles笑得脸都发疼了。“看见没？我早就说过她喜欢你。”  
“Charles，”Erik十分认真地说，“在过去的两天里，我有无数机会可以说‘我早就说过’但我忍住了。”在Charles质疑的眼光下，他耸耸肩补充，“大多数忍住了。”他心不在焉地摸了摸Dany，一个简单的动作，但显示出Erik是多么彻底接受了Dany，他甚至还让Logan把她偷渡出小岛，这一切都是为了Charles，Charles幸福得快要爆炸了。  
  
所以，鉴于他成功转移了司机的注意力，而且他感到十分饥渴，Charles依偎到Erik耳畔低语，“你最好准备好把我操到下个世纪，不然我可不打算让你下床。”  
“Charles，”Erik吸了口气，被Charles缓缓抚过大腿的手弄得一个激灵，“我们在车——”  
“没人会看到，”Charles说，越过Dany摸向了Erik的腿根，那里已经因为欲望变得火热，“我用了能力，不管你在这里做什么都不会打断我的控制。”他宛如念出咒语——他的掌心赞赏地摩挲Erik，让Erik变得好硬。Charles并不是考古学家，但他相信自己肯定是刚刚发掘了地球上最大的化石。“噢，你真大。”  
  
Erik发出一道扭曲的低吟然后变成狂热的低吼，让Charles下身立即起了反应。Erik把Dany放在脏兮兮的车底板上，没理她不满的叫声，然后用双手抓住Charles、粗暴地把他拉过整个后座，让他跨坐在自己腿上，双膝抵在Erik胯部两侧的靠垫。  
  
“你说，不管我做什么？”Erik说，瞳孔已经因为情欲而放大，他仰头看着Charles，他俩通常的高度差因为现在的姿势而调转过来。Charles已经能感觉到他的心跳变得好快。  
“那不是——个——挑战，”他断断续续地说，Erik对他的脖子发起进攻，他情不自禁仰起脖颈任由Erik激烈地舔吻他的肌肤。Charles闭上眼睛，轻轻撇开两边车辆中人们的注意，然后发出一声呻吟，因为Erik用上了牙齿，先是轻咬，然后用力吮吸到留下红痕。“天啊，Erik，”Charles的声音就连自己听上去都显得意乱情迷，“你的牙比霸王龙还多。”  
“我的确打算 **吃掉** 你，”Erik邪恶地低语，令Charles战栗。他能感觉到Erik勃起的阴茎抵着裤子，火热坚硬地卡在Charles大张的双腿之间，于是Charles往前挺动，摩擦彼此的私处，两人同时呻吟出声，欲望如电流一般在他俩之间传递，催情效果被Charles的能力放得更撩人，迷醉于彼此间电光石火的汇流。  
  
司机的头开始往后转，但Charles在最后一瞬回过神来，把他的注意力推回面前的路上，就像什么绝望的垒球运动员本垒打那么拼命。  
“干得好，”Erik说，但他脸上戴着坏笑，Charles费尽全力才没允许自己钻进Erik的脑海里看看他接下来的计划。  
“我可是专家，亲爱的，”他只是说，再度挺动下身，因为这隔靴搔痒的接触而欲求不满，“再努力点。”  
  
Erik笑得更开了，这使得Charles重新审视自己刚才的理论——忘记霸王龙吧，Erik的牙齿比史前巨鲨还多。他的双手，一开始搭在Charles的腰间，现在开始缓缓往上滑，一只按在Charles的后背，把他搂得更近，另一只手则直接举到了Charles的唇边。  
  
Charles有些羞赧地含住他的指尖，直视着Erik的双眼，用舌头爱抚Erik的皮肤，完美的红色唇瓣将他包围。Erik眸色昏暗地凝视着Charles吞吐他的手指，Charles突然感觉到裤子自己解开了，拉链开始一点一点下滑，不禁低吟出声。  
你不会是想——  
“最好转移司机的注意，”Erik低语，然后将手指从Charles口中抽出，带着一道淫靡的水声离开了他的嘴唇。  
Charles往前拱起身，任由Erik把沾满唾液的手指沿着他的背脊滑下，越过另一只手滑到Charles的后腰，然后探入他的裤子。他感觉到Erik的手指划过他的臀瓣不由呻吟出声，然后突然浑身一抖，因为Erik的指尖抵到了他的入口，先是挤进去一点点然后又抽回，在他的穴口处挑逗地打圈。  
“哦上帝，”Charles呢喃，他的阴茎顶着裤裆从拉开的拉链处显露出来，“Erik——”  
“专心，Charles，”Erik回答，完美的口音让Charles的名字在舌尖流转，因为情欲而听上去更加粗重。他又磨人地打圈抚摩之后才轻柔地再次探入，考虑到只有唾液作为润滑他的动作十分缓慢而细致。  
Charles的下身不由自主地，情不自禁地再次抽搐——或者是非常故意的才对——将Erik修长的手指更深地吞入。这有点刺痛，皮肤之间的摩擦有点太过了，但Charles觉得很喜欢，当Erik开始来回抽插手指，进入得越来越深的时候，Charles俯身向前堵上了Erik的嘴唇。  
  
 **好紧，** Erik在脑中说，一阵强烈的欲望令Charles抵着他的双唇喘息， **好热，好紧——  
** Charles的回答完全神志恍惚，他只是不断地在Erik的手指上操着自己，仅仅一根手指就令他几乎爽得翻白眼，不禁想象Erik的老二会是什么感觉，挤进他的身体将他大大撑开。他感到无处藏身，瘫软在Erik的膝上，双腿紧夹着Erik的胯部，前后晃动着身子，头顶擦过出租车的顶部。他手忙脚乱地抓住司机的思绪，努力让他听不到后座幽会的两人不知羞耻发出的阵阵呻吟，而Charles自己的意识被不断扰乱，因为他实在是硬得发疼，裤子的前襟都湿透了。  
“我要干你，”Erik低吼，手指往上毫不留情地挤压Charles的快感处，“我要把你干到尖叫，从我第一眼看到你你就把我逼疯了——”  
  
Charles颤栗着呻吟，尽全力阻止自己射出来，因为太快了，这实在太快了，但Erik的嗓音似乎有魔力，还有他的手指，这既过分刺激又完全不够， **根本不够** ——  
Erik退回了手指，缓缓地抽出Charles的体内，重新在他抽搐的洞口处打圈，另一只手上下安抚着Charles的后背。“还不行，甜心，”他抵着Charles的嘴唇低语，给了他一个轻柔的吻，“我们就快到了。”  
  
Charles头晕目眩了好一会儿才意识到Erik说的是他们快到宾馆了，而不是差点就在出租车后座射出来。他知道如果这么忘情的话事后会后悔，但此刻他只是把一阵不耐烦的心情传到Erik脑中，令他轻笑出声，然后把手彻底从Charles的裤子里收了回去。  
“没人看见，”Charles忍不住开口，比他原本的意思显得稍许倨傲，但谁能怪他呢，毕竟他现在被折磨得要命，而Erik只是灵巧地拉好了他的拉链，扣上了纽扣。  
  
“真神奇，”Erik回答，显得过分自大。他帮Charles坐回他旁边的座位，就在这时车子在他的酒店门口停下了。“我猜你可以搞定Dany的事儿？”  
令Charles万分羞愧的是，他因为刚才和Erik的那档事差点把小迅猛龙给抛到脑后了。“小菜一碟，”他轻松地说，让自己回到冷静的状态——在脑中令自己兴奋的勃起宁静下来——然后低下身子寻找那只小东西。她正趴在前座下面，欢快地嚼着一条撕下来的布料，Charles不得不轻轻劝导她松开嘴，才再次把她抱进怀里，而Erik同时打开了车门。  
  
他们俩一起才凑足了车钱以及一笔丰厚的小费，这令Charles稍微觉得良心安慰些了。他们急匆匆走进酒店大堂，Charles跟在Erik身后直接朝电梯走去，途中用心灵感应能力像张网一样包围着他们，令任何看到他们的人都把Dany这只小恐龙误认为是吉娃娃。这是很容易的。  
Erik按下按钮，幸运的是门立即打开了，他们走进去之后Erik按下五楼，门合上之后只剩下他们单独待在电梯中，开始往上升。Erik把Charles推到角落里，把他困住之后俯下身吻了上去，这个吻下流至极，舌头牙齿并用，而当Erik垂下一只手摸上Charles胯下的时候Charles险些把Dany给摔了。  
  
“你会要了我的命，”Charles断断续续地低语，无力地倚在电梯壁上，双腿张开让Erik压得更近。  
Dany叽咕一声，估计是在提醒他俩她还在场，还有阻止Erik再次挤到她。Charles笑了，把她在自己和Erik之间狭小的空间举高高，和她碰了碰鼻子，向Erik展示出自己全心的快乐，而Erik也以微笑回应。  
“你笑起来真可爱，”Charles真心地说，把之前对于牙齿数量的笑话抛到一旁。Dany叽叽附和，于是Charles把她又举高了一点儿，让她和Erik也碰碰鼻子，这动作感觉像是迅猛龙的亲亲。  
  
“不我没有，”Erik咕哝，但他有点儿脸红了，让Charles大笑起来——他们在出租车里那么不知羞，而小小的夸奖却令Erik不好意思了。这实在可爱得不行。  
电梯叮一声打开了门，显露出一条长而空荡的走廊，Charles牵起Erik主动伸出的手，跟着他走出电梯，沿着走廊经过几扇门之后在Erik的房间前停下了。Erik的思绪变得专注而敏锐，片刻之后便用能力解开了房间的门锁。  
  
Erik用能力转动把手将门推开，将Charles迎入一片舒爽的空调凉气中，灯光也随着他们的进入而逐渐点亮。这是个有两张床的标准间，一张床上放着Erik敞开的箱子，另一张床看上去是被打扫重铺过了。  
“我要去把Dany放下，”在突然陷入紧张的沉默后，Charles宣布，往旁边的浴室走去，差点被门槛绊了一跤。淡定，Xavier，拜托淡定一点。  
  
浴室里陈设也很普通，有毛巾，还有小的洗漱用具，Charles或许会或许不会顺带回家的那种，但这次它们安然无恙，因为他先是仔细打量了浴缸一番，确保水龙头已经关严实了，接着把Dany放了进去。她好奇地用爪子挠了挠陶瓷浴缸，在里面叫唤着跳来跳去。  
“嘘，”Charles轻笑一声说，在浴缸旁蹲下，伸手轻轻抚摸她，“我们会回来的，呃—— **最终** 会的。要听话。”  
Dany啁啾一声回到他手边，用脑袋磨蹭他的手指。  
  
Charles感觉到Erik走进了浴室，他思维的靠近固然是明显的暗示，但Charles此刻只能专注于Erik肉体的存在感，感受他的身体从身后逐渐靠近，掌控了这狭小的房间。他在Charles上方俯身，一手搭在浴缸边，一手抓住Charles的手指，在Dany下巴轻轻挠了几下。  
“这小怪物会听话吗？”Erik意味深长地问，他的嘴唇就贴在Charles耳边，令Charles不禁颤抖。  
“她会的，”他艰难地开口，Erik再次轻笑出声，然后抓住了他的肩膀，拉着他站起来并转过身，让他俩四目相对。“你要干什——”  
他惊叫出声，因为Erik毫无预警地蹲了下去，一把将Charles扛到了肩上，差点就让Charles的脑袋磕到洗手台。人生真是处处充满危机啊。  
  
“ **Erik** ！”Charles大叫，他任人宰割地倒悬在空中，面前是Erik被牛仔裤包裹住紧实的屁股，这样一想好像也不算太坏。“ **野蛮人。”**  
“只是为了配合原始社会主题，”Erik轻松愉快地回答，留下Dany走出了浴室，用能力关上了房门，好像在举行什么尘埃落地的仪式，“而这时候我应该把你拖到我的山洞里，对你为所欲为。”  
  
“差不多在恐龙灭绝六千五百年后才出现人类，”Charles尽可能傲慢地嘲讽，尽管他此时正软绵绵地挂在Erik肩膀上，任由Erik摆布。  
Erik哼了一声把Charles丢在空的那张床上，被子已经被提前掀起来防止挡路。Charles落到床垫上还弹了两下，忍不住大笑出声，踢掉鞋子往后挪动让Erik紧跟其后爬上床，眼中闪着笑意。  
Charles在头碰到枕头的时候停下，随后把Erik拉到自己身上亲吻起来，带着一声满足的叹息吮吸Erik的舌头，双手在Erik后背摩挲，把他的上衣扯到头顶。他们短暂分开一瞬，Erik完全把衣服脱了丢到房间另一头，不管不顾它落在哪里，然后他们立即回到了热吻状态，Erik灵巧的手指开始解开Charles的衬衫，指尖在他的胸口和腹部轻柔地抚摸。  
 **  
快点** ，Charles催促，两人手忙脚乱地摆脱剩余的衣物，接着Erik的膝盖抵到Charles的腿间，提供恰如其分的压力，让Charles呻吟一声贴着他磨蹭起来，与此同时Erik急急忙忙地扯掉了两人的裤子。  
“如你所愿，卡丽熙，”Erik调笑地说，用长着薄茧的完美手掌握住Charles已经渗出前液的性器，上下套弄着柱身。几次撸动之后他转了角度，一边继续一边用拇指按压Charles的铃口，毫不留情地前后摩擦。  
  
Charles感觉到自己的睾丸一下子兴奋得收紧，他仰起头发出一道破碎的呻吟，这已经太刺激了，尤其是在Erik于出租车里用手指操过他之后，于是很快Charles就双手抓紧床单射进了Erik的手心，双腿无助地张到大开。Erik满足地低哼一声，脑中闪过此时Charles美妙的姿态，接着他跪坐在Charles双腿之间，摊开手掌爱抚Charles的肚子，一边俯下身用舌头轻拍他敏感的阴茎。  
“哦天哪，”Charles低声呜咽，感觉到Erik将他整根含入，那温暖而柔软的包覆令他高潮后的阴茎不堪重负，下身无力地抽搐起来。他已经能感到老二在Erik的口中再度抬头，因为Erik在用舌尖挑弄它的顶端，就像刚才用手指做的那样。“你——我——”  
“放松，亲爱的，”Erik吐出了Charles的阴茎，发出濡湿的声响。他没有走远，而是低头再次沿着柱身一直舔到底部，并且亲吻Charles的双球，用舌面一遍一遍地玩弄直到Charles感到自己要尖叫出声。  
  
“Erik，”他哀求，阴茎已经再次勃起，随着他不断的扭动在小腹留下湿润的前液，“操我， **操我** ——”  
Erik低吼一声，猛地坐起来抓住床头柜上的润滑剂的安全套，把它们全都丢在床上。“你准备好承受我了吗？”他说，他话语之外的情欲令Charles不禁颤抖。Erik用能力打开瓶盖，把两根手指浸在液体中，然后探下去抚摸Charles的入口。  
“嗯唔，”Charles感觉到Erik的第一根手指抵在他的洞口，在润滑剂的帮助下捅了进去。他再次抓紧床单，让Erik加入第二根手指，小心翼翼却不至于太慢地扩张他，在Charles的体内来回屈伸着指节，摩擦他的内壁令他又热又湿。  
  
“好紧，Charles，”Erik低哼，用指腹按摩Charles的前列腺，这次的角度比车里好多了。“还是那么紧，我要填满你——”  
Charles抽泣一声挺起了腰胯，将Erik的手指更深地吸入自己的身体。“我想要你进来，”他喘息，因为积聚已久却无法释放的情欲而心急如焚，“Erik，快点，我 **现在** 就想要你。”  
Erik再度低吼一声抽出手指，有点发抖地抓起安全套，最后用牙齿才撕开了包装。Charles低下头看着Erik戴上套子，看着他在又长又粗，坚硬无比的阴茎上涂抹更多的润滑，哦对了，Charles恍惚地心想，Erik还没有射呢。然后Erik压到他的身上，抬起Charles的双腿小心地让他身体折起，然后俯下身将Charles的双手按在头两侧的床垫上。当Erik的阴茎接触到Charles湿滑而等待已久的入口时，两人同时呻吟出声。  
  
Charles喘息着承受Erik的插入，随着Erik的推进，感觉到自己被前所未有地扩张，而Erik因为要努力慢慢来而微微颤抖。Charles将双脚搭在Erik的后背，虽然被压着身体却尽量拱起腰迎合Erik，打开两人头脑之间的链接，让两人的感官同时激荡着彼此，分享插入又紧又热的甬道和被彻底填满的快感。  
Erik的呼吸凌乱了一秒，下身微微抽动了一下，随之插得更深而令两人都吸了一口气。“你会要了我的命，”他牙关紧咬，低下身子完全齐根没入Charles的体内，直到睾丸抵在Charles的臀肉。  
“亲爱的，”Charles回答，他的声音紧绷，因为他现在被填得好满，从未如此舒爽过，“灭绝是不可能的。”（extinction was never an option）  
  
“不，”Erik咕哝，稍微推出去一点后又猛地捅入，令Charles抽了口气，“只是必然。”  
“我们有很多时间，”Charles低语，而Erik开始了不停的抽插，建立起出入Charles身体的节奏，“我们还有很多——哦天哪，那里，就是那里——”  
“距离太阳熄灭还要多少年？”Erik问他，一下子挺动起来撞上Charles的前列腺，完美的角度让一浪接一浪的快感流过Charles的脊椎。  
“大约——哦Erik——四五百万年，”Charles呻吟，努力迎合Erik的抽插，直到他感觉自己快被抵到喉咙口，“所以除非——啊——陨石袭击地球——我们就还要很多——时间，噢天哪，Erik——”  
  
“继续叫我的名字，”Erik喘息，不知疲倦地操进Charles的身体就好像之前许诺的那样，又狠又快，几乎不给人喘气的机会。Erik干起来就像机器，完美无瑕的德国制造，或许还有某种售后服务，保证一辈子令Charles满意。想到这里Charles走了一秒的神，真诚地感谢起几百万年前Erik的第一个祖先成功从进化中脱颖而出的那一刻。  
  
Charles听从Erik的命令，随着每次律动呢喃着Erik的名字，直到Erik的抽插从快而浅变成又慢又深，Erik的阴茎不断摩擦他的内壁，伴随着Erik脑中连绵不断的下流话还有温柔的爱语，使得Charles开始失去意识，只能胡言乱语着被推向刺激的高潮，尖叫一声射了第二次，都没有碰触阴茎就把精液喷到了自己的腹部还有Erik的胸前。  
Erik狂热地吼出声，在Charles高潮的余韵中继续猛干，全身都紧压在Charles身上，因为尚未出闸的快感而浑身绷紧。Charles只能躺在那里予取予求，被Erik的怀抱禁锢，轻哼着颤抖着用自己的思绪去触碰Erik。  
  
 **射吧，亲爱的** ，他说，瞬间Erik就猛地撞入他体内，最后一次深埋进去，伴着一声呻吟颤抖着释放。Charles轻叹，在他身下柔若无骨，感受Erik滚烫的精液填满了安全套，然后Erik瘫软下来，把额头贴在Charles的肩膀。  
他们一同沉默了片刻，胸膛剧烈地起伏直到呼吸平稳，然后Erik缓缓坐起身，小心地拔出去，轻轻放下Charles的双腿让他重新平躺在床上。Charles仔细地收回自己的能力，因为他差点就把爆炸般的高潮快感传送给整个宾馆还有十条街以内的所有人。他依稀感觉到Erik从床上起身，丢掉安全套之后走进了浴室。  
  
“她没事，”Erik很快回来，把一条湿毛巾扔向Charles的方向。“她睡着了。”  
毛巾啪一声落在他的胸口，令他呻吟出声。他感觉骨头都变成了液体，动弹不得。也许是变成了一滩油。说不定几百年后他可以成为石油的一部分。他好不容易动了起来，微微挪动腿，抬起胳膊用毛巾擦拭自己，肌肉有些酸痛，善意地提醒他该多运动了，不过他的身体真心赞同这一点。  
之前跟Dany说的“最终”。就是现在，他像一坨鼻涕虫似的，因为Erik让他射了两次。  
  
“我是一只累龙，”他自言自语，这令Erik露出了招牌的吐槽表情，然后Erik回来趴到了他的身边。  
“你就不能少讲点冷笑话，”他咕哝。然而他的脑中却充满了喜爱的笑意，Charles贪婪地沉浸在Erik的爱意中，就像一朵朝着阳光和温暖转过头的太阳花。  
“当然不，”Charles努力用最不胡闹的语气说。他把毛巾随手丢到地板上，然后侧过身满足地和Erik抱抱，当Erik抬起胳膊将他搂得更近时他不由感觉到分外心满意足，因为他竟然能够进入挑剔的Erik的领地到这种程度。  
  
他猜测，比起一同死里逃生三次——或者四次——差点被各种恐龙吃掉，世界上应该再没什么事更能拉近人与人关系的了。他们甚至还领养了一个 **孩子** 。天哪。  
Erik埋在枕头里低哼一声，轻轻捏了一把Charles。 **我能感觉到你在思考，别想了。  
一个心灵感应者从不停止思考** ，Charles实事求是地说，但他还是埋进了Erik的怀里，栖息在他宁静的睡意中。他俩都脏兮兮的，在岛上没洗澡刚才又做爱，但此刻还是小睡一会更好。其他事情之后再说。  
  
 **正是** ，Erik赞同，在脑中打了个哈欠，同时在Charles的思绪和他交缠的时候传达出一种安宁的满足感， **就像你刚才说的，我们时间足够。  
是的** ，Charles回答，想象着漫画版的地球还会绕着太阳转上许多许多次， **时间足够你爱。**  



	8. Epilogue - Holocene 番外 全新纪

Erik Lehnsherr喜欢的东西如下，排名不分先后：他的变种能力，他的母亲，充满速度与激情地飙车，还有带着巧克力碎的草莓冰淇淋。  
而他讨厌的东西，排名不分先后：其余的一切。  
  
不过呢，他在努力改进。他在学习稍稍扩展自己的视野。举例来说，他喜欢在宁静的清晨站在厨房里的大理石桌台边，唯一的声响只有那台非常昂贵的咖啡机在给他准备非常昂贵的咖啡时轻微的嗡鸣。还有，不管你信不信，他可是世界上最棒的男朋友，所以他也学会了在等咖啡的同时烧上一壶开水。  
  
他还学会了喜欢这幢大房子，尽管一开始发觉“我家在纽约西彻斯特有块地”实际上意味着“我在纽约西彻斯特有几百亩地还有一栋大宅，而那甚至不包含在我的信托基金之内”的时候有点儿震惊。但他终于习惯了——或者说终于说服了自己——如今他觉得有这么大的地方住着也不赖。  
  
此地唯一的缺陷是，有只三英尺高的迅猛龙会悄不作声地跳到台子上，当你转过头刚准备打哈欠时就会冷不丁对上一张长满尖牙的嘴巴。  
“下去，”Erik训斥，努力摆出严厉的样子，而Dany张开嘴巴，发出迅猛龙版本的邪恶坏笑，然后乖乖地跳下了台子。到地上之后，她的脑袋基本齐到Erik的腰。“我们应该把你锁进笼子里，”Erik咕哝，打开冰箱门在底层摸索。  
  
Dany吹了个口哨，这响亮的尖啸是她几个月前自学成才的，现在每当她十分兴奋的时候就会使用，比如有东西吃。  
这怪物。  
  
Erik撕开一袋培根，没有回头便迅速丢了几片到身后。他听到咔哒咔哒的咀嚼声，但没有肉掉在地板上的声音，随后关好了冰箱。  
当他再次转过身的时候，Dany正眼巴巴地望着他，咂吧着嘴。  
“你会长肥的，”Erik告诉她，然后刻意经过她身边，准备给自己倒上一杯咖啡。  
他喜欢黑咖啡。  
  
当他给自己倒好恰如其分、完美无缺的量之后——他的杯子上印着一只巨大的霸王龙，因为 **某人** 觉得这很好笑——炉上的茶壶开始尖叫起来，每次Dany听到它响都会低吼起来，直到他命令她停下。  
  
“停下，”他漫不经心地说，用能力轻而易举地把水壶提起来，往已经准备好的茶杯里倒上水。等茶稍稍浸泡之后，加入两勺糖，还有一点牛奶，总有人评价他在用勺子搅拌的时候会皱眉头，但那又怎么养呢，他对账单和小孩也一样皱眉头，所以这只是他的本性罢了。  
Dany的爪子在地板上摩擦出声响，她挪到他身边，把鼻子贴在他的腿上。Erik垂下手拍拍她的脑袋，好吧，他勉为其难地承认自己也喜欢Dany。  
  
“来吧，”等他拿起咖啡杯和精巧的小茶碟之后，他对她说，“是时候叫醒他了。”  
Dany像导弹一样冲出了厨房，旋风般横扫过走廊。Erik嘲弄地想，照这样下去，她就可以参加肯塔基赛马会了。Wade可以当她的棋手。Erik敢用自己全部身家打赌，他俩绝对会赢的，夺冠之后还会朝观众抛洒墨西哥薯片。  
  
她在楼梯底端等他，摇着脑袋不耐烦地对他吱吱叫，但还是听话地站在原地直到他赶上。  
“预备，”他说，特意拖长了语调，“出发。”他笑着看她冲上楼梯去到二楼。等他们下周飞回世界恐龙保护区的时候，她一定会惊奇的。Xavier的宅地也足够宽广，足以使她自由奔跑，但Erik觉得原始丛林才有着独特的魅力，能够真正释放她的野性。  
  
尽管如此，Erik还是知道她已经猎杀了Xavier领地周围树林里起码一头黑熊，因为有天早晨他出门跑步的时候看见了残骸。无需多言，迅猛龙是残酷的猎食者，而且有着捕猎的天性。在随后的一周内Dany显得相当洋洋自得，令Erik也不得不为他的小猎手感到骄傲起来。  
他们尽量每个月去岛上至少一两次，不仅是为了Dany的成长，也为了去确保那里的恐龙接受无干扰的研究。Hank自愿全职住在岛上，Erik形容他是弗兰肯斯坦的主人，待在那里观察他的怪物们长大，细想起来这的确有一点诡异啦。目前Hank正带领着一群科学家研究三角龙的交配习性。Erik不懂他们为什么不来问他，毕竟他可以生动巨细地向他们描述全部过程。他们的损失。  
  
幸运的是，在长达整月的无谓考虑之后——之所以称之为无谓，因为Erik完全可以猜到他最终的决定——Shaw终于彻底放弃了这座岛，转而专心研究他的机械恐龙公园了。他决心从“美妙的恐龙科学世界”退休的声明，立即生效，洋洋洒洒足有三页纸。Erik觉得他只是惋惜那颗掉了的牙齿而已。  
  
实际上Erik才不在意这座岛呢，因为现在他随时都能扛着一把麻醉枪，里面的麻醉剂足以放倒一头大象。或者一只霸王龙。有人喜欢争论说，他真的没必要带着武器上岛，毕竟它们已经隔离了霸王龙栖息地，而迅猛龙则都被Wade驯养得服服帖帖的。  
Erik才不管呢。这一点他跟Logan站在一边——随时保持警戒。  
  
当Erik走到二楼的时候，Dany正趴在地板上，尾巴伸得直挺挺的，宛如一块迅猛龙垫子。他永远也搞不懂它们的习性。还好她已经过了磨牙期，那可真是噩梦啊，楼下的餐桌已经被她啃得面目全非。  
Erik走到她身后。Dany打了个哆嗦。他俩交换了邪恶的一眼，然后Erik用能力缓缓拧开走廊尽头那扇门的把手，尽可能无声无息。  
  
“三，”他轻声说，微微打开一丝门缝，“二，”再打开一点，“一，”全部打开，“跑。”  
  
Dany像只地狱袋鼠般蹦了出去，等她穿过走廊到达门边的时候她发出快活的一声尖叫，然后消失在Erik的视线中。  
Erik闲庭信步地走过去，端着两个杯子走得很小心，但等他终于走到卧室门口的时候他停了下来，因为他就喜欢看好戏。  
  
Dany不请自来地跳上了那张又大又软的床，用鼻子在拱起来的被子里挤来挤去，Erik看着有只手从里面伸出来无力地推开她的鼻子，伴着一道低低的呻吟。Erik笑了。他希望Dany站在什么重要的部位，比如腿。或者肚子。可能是肋骨。  
  
 **叫她下去，叫她下去** ，一个睡意朦胧的声音钻进了Erik的大脑，Erik仿佛看到一只猫爬到你正在看的书本上面，蜷成一团躺在书页上， **照我说的做。**  
“也该是时候把你叫醒了，”Erik回答，绕过床把咖啡杯搁在床头柜上。他从那边小心地爬上床，用脚轻轻把Dany挤开，舒服地躺回刚才自己的位置上，倚着床头板。“她可是你的孩子。”  
  
被子下面传来一声嗤笑。“别忘了上次我们遇到Wade的伙伴们，Dany对其中一名雄性产生兴趣的时候？”  
“她还没到约会的年龄，”Erik立即回答，然后抓住被子一角，猛地把它掀开。  
  
Charles正埋在枕头里，被晨光照到之后迷迷糊糊地睁开了一只眼睛望向Erik。Dany立即见缝插针地跳过去蹭他，直到他不再是那副炸毛猫咪的表情，大笑着在她身下挣扎试图脱身。Dany不屈不挠，欢快地叽了几声，继续攻击他，直到Erik良心发作帮忙把她拉开。  
Charles坐起身来，睡得迷迷糊糊的他是那么完美，乱糟糟的头发以各种匪夷所思的角度炸开，那惹人犯罪的蓝眼睛依然有点雾蒙蒙的，然而他露出的微笑却仿佛有百万伏特，可以颠覆整个宇宙的熵值，而Erik感到一阵令人烦恼的爱意——如果不是Charles的话肯定是令人烦恼的。  
  
Erik知道自己被逮住了，因为他感到脑海中流过一阵暖意，说明Charles听到了他的思绪，于是他俯下身去，在Charles鼻子上的雀斑印下一吻。  
“真的吗？”他看着Charles脸颊的红晕，不假思索地问，“昨晚你可一点都不害羞，跪下来就——”  
  
“喝茶，”Charles立即打断他，Erik叹了口气但还是把他的杯子和茶碟端了过来。Charles喝了一大口，居然没被烫到。“完美。”  
“当然了，”Erik回答，因为他的茶怎么可能不完美呢，“我每天早晨都用同样方法泡的。”  
“这只是我爱你的诸多原因之一，”Charles充满爱意地说，拍了拍他的手。  
  
Erik哼了一声，假装自己不想像只猫一样蹭Charles的掌心。  
或是像一只友善的迅猛龙，说到这，他们俩那只迅猛龙正试图违反地心引力，试图从床上跳到Charles的床头柜上；这矮柜是个老古董，估计可追溯到十九世纪，绝对无法承受这位尊贵的Daenery Xavier-Lehnsherr的重量。它立即翻倒了，把Dany和上面堆着的指环王加长版DVD都散落在地上。Erik也开始学会喜欢它们，但说老实话他最喜欢的不是电影本身，而是看电影的时候可以拥抱着——不是抱抱，他拒绝说抱抱——Charles，望着他默读出每一句台词。  
这太可爱了。再说里面的战斗场面也不差。  
  
“Dany！”Charles关切地喊，俯下身越过床沿望去。“叫你不要跳到家具上！”  
Dany在地毯上夸张地扭动了一番，尾巴乱甩，然后起身站起来，歪头叽了一声。  
Erik翻个白眼。“你小时候就不可爱，”他恬不知耻地扯谎，“现在也不可爱。”  
  
不知为何她竟学会了做出小鹿斑比的眼神，现在她就在施展，这绝对是致命武器。Erik发誓肯定是Charles教她的，因为显然不是跟他学的，Charles坚称没有，这绝对是个无耻的谎言。  
“啊，亲爱的，你只是要小心点，”Charles告诉她，与此同时Erik用能力把矮柜扶了起来，“而且你当然可爱了，说到可爱，Erik，——”  
“什么？”Erik问，做好了不详的准备。  
  
“我一直在想，”哦不，从Charles Xavier的嘴里说出我一直在想绝不是什么好事，尤其是他还是一个可以用思想为所欲为的人。  
“不，”Erik立刻回答。他立场很坚定。正站在地面上画好界线。在沙地上。  
“你还没听到我想说什么呢，”Charles说，有点不爽，他越来越像海浪，正把沙滩上Erik可怜的界线洗刷得无影无踪，“听我说嘛。我跟Hank谈过了，我想要建一所恐龙幼儿园。”  
  
“恐龙，”Erik说，“幼儿园。”  
“没有迅猛龙了，”Charles赶快安慰他，和蔼地朝跳回床上的Dany微笑，“我们已经有了一只，她是独一无二的。呃，除非她搞出什么事儿来。总之，我想要收养那些需要照顾的幼龙。比如最近，Hank那里就有一只刚出生的三角龙，是种群当中最孱弱的一个所以——”  
  
 **Charles** ，Erik在脑中制止他，充满了浓浓的爱意，看着这个心灵感应着两眼发光地期待着解救巨型生物。 **没事的，我们会做的。** 就算他现在有点儿不确定，也不会担心太久。他会学着去喜欢。毕竟，那是不可避免的，因为他和Charles在一起。  
  
Charles对着茶杯露出了温暖的浅笑。Dany卧倒在床垫上，挤到他们中间，像只狗狗一样躺在他们膝头，尾巴在Erik腿上来回摇动，把头靠在Charles的腿上，发出一声满足的轻叹。  
Erik一面闲散地抚摸她，一面望着Charles啜饮红茶，两人的思绪如同交缠的手指般交织在一起。他心想自己可以产生共鸣，毕竟，他有很多东西要学着去喜欢，而有着种种怪癖的Charles Xavier，是他轻而易举就能够去爱的人。


End file.
